


Yugioh VRAINS: Data Burst

by Karnia_Queen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: F/M, Hopefully exciting duels, Newcards, Season 4 and maybe season 5, VRAINS was just too short, Vrainscountinued, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karnia_Queen/pseuds/Karnia_Queen
Summary: Energy cannot be created or destroyed. Data can be created but cannot be destroyed. The ignis are still out there. With a new group grabbing the empty slot left by the Hanoi the victims of the Lost Incident are called into action again. A new figure, already ahead, wishes to prevent them from returning. Is she an ally or enemy and what is her connection?
Relationships: Fujiki Yuusaku/Zaizen Aoi, Kusanagi Jin/Sugisaki Miyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Data Burst Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I am back! I have officially started writing my VRAINS continuation after I promised it a few months ago on my OC files post (which is located on Fanfiction.net along with this story). I would like to shout out Hunter HQ on Fanfiction for all the help and suggestions. It seriously helped! I hope you enjoy.

~-Unknown in Link VRAINS-~

-Third Person-

A black silhouette stands in a dark room with blue screens holding various data and information. The silhouette was clearly female. She had long hair with a headband of some sort on her forehead and a split battle train down her back. After typing away on the screen closest to her, the silhouette summons a blue screen from her right and tapes a few buttons before speaking.

"This is voice record report number 1. Data placement VRAINS-Mission-Report-Voice. Today is the day we officially start our mission. Its been a little bit less than two months since the dark ignis, Ai's, disappearance and Playmaker going MIA. Every since Bohman's defeat Seina has been looking for all the scattered Ignis' data. We never calculated that that number would jump from five to six. Everyone but Playmaker has moved on. I fear as Playmaker scours the net looking for his partner that he'll run into Modicum. No doubt if he finds them that everyone will be pulled back into this again. I'll start following the first trail Seina has found in an hour. Hopefully it will lead to some of the scattered Ignis data. Precautions are being taken to make sure the Ignis don't go rouge. We want them and their partners at peace while we deal with our own demons. I didn't duel hard for a year and a half and have Seina hide our tracks for the last two months to get others involved. Hopefully everything will come together as planned. Probably not but hopefully. Until tomorrow's file. This is Divine linking off for now."

An other click of the button and the recording stopped. After a quick swipe the whole screen disappeared.

"Getting the last of everything setted up?" a new voice answered.

An other female silhouette appeared behind Divine. The silhouette had a short pony tail with casual clothing on.

"We official start in an hour. Can't have any problems with my log out program or data transfers to you," Divine replied not taking her focus off her screen.

"I've already doubled and tripled checked that. I think your just anxious," the silhouette seemed to smirk.

"In my position, wouldn't you?" Divine asked.

"I can try to but myself in your situation, but I'm a totally different person when it comes to that," the figure shrugged.

"True," Divine blankly said.

The figure walked up to Divine and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Go get some rest. Do something that isn't this. I don't care. You won't stop after we start. I know that is what is going to happen."

Divine sighed before she stopped her work and turned around.

"Your right Seina. I won't stop. I'll be back in less than an hour," Divine said before hitting her duel disk to log out.

A clear smile could be sensed off of Seina's silhouette.

"There was I good chance you would say that. I think I know where your going too. See in a bit," Seina said as she took Divine's place in front of a collection of screens.

* * *

~-Somewhere in Link VRAINS-~

-Third Person-

-About two months later-

A male avatar stands as he over looks over LINK VRAINS. His multi-colored air whipped around in the wind caused by the data storm.

"I will find you Ai," he muttered to himself before he jumped off the little island.

A duel board appeared underneath him projecting him higher in the air as Playmaker searched for answers.


	2. Pulse of Data

~-Somewhere in VRAINS-~

-Third Person-

-6 months after Ai's disappearance-

A gold figure ran through the dark blue corridor's edge. She had light gold hair that flowed all the way down her back. A braid could be seen on her left. Each strand was a different coloring one being light gold, dark gold and white. A light gold suit went to her boots and a little bit past the elbows. A dark gold chest plate ended mid waist and stretched to the neck. The breastplate also had three white rivets at the end. A white mark appeared in the suit on the left shoulder cutting down in a curved fashion to the chest plate. Both lower shoulders had two white pieces along with the white pieces of armor before and after the elbows. She had white boots mid leg with small dark gold circlet rings sitting on the front of the boots. On the waist is a dark gold stash hung hiding where a dark gold battle train comes out to the back of the knees. The outer side of the train is border lined in white. A choker could be seen with Japanese symbol for divine. In her hair sits a dark gold metal crown like helm. On both hands are finger-less gloves. On the left hand is and gold and white duel disk and a gold ring on the middle finger.

"Knew I should've used that other stealth program," she muttered to herself as she jumped summoning and white and gold d-board underneath her.

 _"You've got two bogies on your tail_ ," Seina talked from the duel disk.

"I didn't know that," Divine sarcastically remarked as bright blue beams shot behind her.

"Don't let her get away,"one of them said.

Divine grouched as she looked behind her to see two Modicum lackeys behind here. Both wore Oni masks and dressed in robes. Each had there own color. One was red the other was green.

"A little support help please?" Divine asked.

 _"Working on it,"_ Seina replied, _" They activated some hidden security programs."_

"What? Are you too afraid to duel us?" The Red Oni laughed.

"No," Divine smiled," I'm just saving my skills until they are necessary."

"You wont have a choice but to duel us," the Green Oni smirked activating his duel disk.

 _"When are they going to learn not to underestimate us. At least me,"_ Seina's voice could be heard again.

A portal could be seen up ahead.

"What!" both Onis yelled.

Divine smiled as she kicked up the thrusters on her duel board and entered the portal. The portal closed behind her before the Onis could follow.

"Great job Seina," Divine said as she exited the portal to some of the floating islands.

_"Did you get the data?"_

"Of course. I am on my way now with it. We don't need anybody elses hands on this."

 _"I'll see you back at base. I will cover our tracks to make sure SOL or the Hanoi can't find us,"_ Seina replied before she killed the connection.

Divine nodded as she lowered her duel disk and connected to a data storm path, flying away in the distance.

* * *

~-Den City Bay-~

-Royken/Revolver's POV-

"I think we may have picked up something sir," Faust said as he typed away on him computer.

"What is it?" I asked as I stood behind him.

"I was scanning through the old data we received at the lower quadrants of Link VRAINS. I picked up some interference and found something," he said as he showed me his screen.

"Ignis data!" My eyes widened.

"You can't be serious,"Baria said as Faust was able to share the screen with everyone in the room.

"No doubt about it," I said as I quickly examined the codes.

"This...this means their still alive, doesn't it?" Genome asked.

"Perhaps but this is only a sliver of an ignis's data. It probably only holds a couple seconds of memory or very little personality data," Faust replied in which I nodded in agreement.

"We should investigate this," I said calmly.

"I agree sir but that isn't the whole reason I alerted you to this," Faust said.

"What is it?"I raised an eyebrow.

"This data was taken from somewhere. I have tried to find out where, but it seems someone is masking what happened," Faust replied," In fact, if it wasn't for one of our probes being knocked out by a duel nearby, we wouldn't even have this data."

"So whoever grabbed the data is a very skilled hacker as has some help on the outside," Specter said a smiling curling on his lips," Maybe both. It seems no matter what happens the weeds keep on coming back."

"You don't think its Playmaker then?" Genome asked Specter.

"Doubtful," I explained," He wouldn't have cared if we found out if he was collecting the ignis. This is someone else."

"So our priority is to find out who it is and destroy the ignis data before it threatens VRAINS? Is that the plan Revolver?" questioned Baria.

I turned from the screen," Search the network to see if you can find who it is. Contact me when you do. Do not engage."

"You don't want us to act as soon as we find them?" Genome asked shocked.

"One. We don't know who we are up against. They could be just as dangerous as the light ignis. We don't need to weaken our forces by being cut off guard. Two. Who ever it is we need to know what there plan is so we can stop them from doing whatever they want with the Ignis data. Three. I wish to face that person to show that any threat to VRAINS will mean they fight the Hanoi," I replied holding my fingers up for each reason

"Understood sir," they replied before I exited to leave them to there work.

"Revolver," Specter's voice followed me out.

"What is it?"

"I thought I would let you know, a few minutes before Faust's discover. I felt a pulse in my heart. One I never felt before."

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"I recognized the pulse as soon as it left. The Ignis based off of me. I felt it."

* * *

~-Den City Square-~

-Aoi's POV-

"Miyu," I chuckled," Your making a mess."

"Sorry," she tried to say as she smiled with ketchup all over her mouth.

She had decided to take a bite of Cafe Nagi's Hot Dog Supreme, hoping to get as much as she could in her mouth.

I handed her a napkin from my own hand as I nibbled on the Nagi classic.

"Your right Aoi. This place was great," Miyu beamed.

I smiled," I am glad you like it. I was hoping you would enjoy it."

"Sorry it took so long for me to enjoy this with you," Miyu sighed," With the therapy and my mother I haven't been able to get out much."

"Its fine Miyu,"I said as I gazed at screens around us.

"Anyway. Its nice to see you have gotten out of that shell of yours," Miyu gleamed.

"Hmm," I looked at her questioningly.

"I would have never thought the Aoi I knew would be a top charisma duelist, fight for the fate of the world or know a hot dog stand with all the cute boys."

I blushed, my thoughts going to Yusaku.

"I..I don't know what your talking about Miyu," I stammered taking an other bite of my hot dog to hopefully stop my blushing.

"I tease Aoi," Miyu laughed," but that kid with brown hair serving the guests is kind of cute."

"Jin?" I asked as I looked over at Cafe Nagi.

Jin was a part of the lost incident. He went through the same pain Miyu did. Jin didn't remember anything that happened though. How would Miyu react if she found if Jin was a Lost incident victim too and that his Ignis was the reason Miyu couldn't see her kind hearted Ignis.

"You wouldn't happen to know him? Do you think you could introduce me?" Miyu asked bringing my view back to my dear friend.

"Hmm," I dragged not sure how to answer.

"At least tell me his name," Miyu begged.

" His name is..." I started before I felt it.

I clutched my heart. It was a pulse, deep in my heart. The only time I felt anything like this was when I was dueling with Aqua. It couldn't have been.

"Aoi? Did you feel that?"

I looked over at Miyu. Her hand hovered over her heart too. Just like that, any other pulse caused my heart of feel something.

* * *

~-Homura Residence-~

-Takeru/Soulburner's POV-

That pulse. It couldn't have been...

"Takeru? Are you alright? My grandmother asked.

"If I could be excused for a moment," I said quickly before I got up from the table without a response.

I quickly went to my room and grabbed my duel disk, which sat on my dresser by my bed. I gazed into the black sphere, hoping to see a familiar black and red eye. I had felt him. Or was I imagining it.

"Was that you Flame?"

* * *

~-Den City Square-~

-Aoi's POV-

"Aqua?" I asked no one.

"Jin!" someone shouted.

I looked over to see Jin collapsing using a table to support himself as he fell to his knees, also holding his heart. His brother, not bothering about the hot dogs on the grill, rushed to him out of the truck.

"Are you okay Jin?" He asked his brother, unsure of what was happening.

I also rushed over, discarding my hot dog. Miyu was close behind on my heels. I could only watch as Jin's eyes widened with fear as if he was seeing something horrible unfold.

"Jin! JIN!" Kusanagi shouted as he shook his brother.

"Its a panic attack," Miyu stated as she set her own hog dog on the table.

"Do you know how to help him?" Kusanagi asked.

"I can try," Miyu replied as a crowd started to form.

She knelled down at Jin's level.

"Hey...Jin was it..? My name is Miyu."

Jin continued to shake. She glanced up at the crowd as if she knew it would be trouble. I quickly got up and tried to disperse them, keeping an eye on everyone.

"It is okay. I am here to help. Your brother is here to help."

"M...monsters...a..tt...attacking me." Jin quivered out.

"Would you like to hold my hand Jin?" Miyu asked as she reached out.

Jin slowly reached up and grabbed her hand. I knew Miyu was gentle but I didn't know she could be this gentle. Had she done this before?

"Do you feel that Jin? The wind is so gentle today. It carries the smell of some great hot dogs in the air," Miyu gleamed.

Jin's shaking started to slow and slowly became more aware of his surroundings. Within the minute he was able to stand and breath normally.

"Are you alright Jin?" Kusanagi asked as soon as he got up.

"Exhausted. What happened?" the younger boy asked.

"You had a panic attack," Miyu responded as she smiled at him.

"What? Why would I have one?"

I stood uncomfortably and I could just feel Kusanagi's nervousness.

"Who knows," Kusanagi said plastering a fake smile one," Lets get you inside the truck. It's time for your lunch break."

"I can get there myself," Jin smiled as he walked towards the cart.

Kusanagi looked fearfully as his younger brother walked off. I quickly noticed Miyu going to grab her hotdog.

"I felt Aqua right before Jin collapsed,"I whispered to him.

His attention spined towards me in shock,"Aqua?"

I nodded.

"Do you think...Do you think started remembering because he felt Lighting?"

I didn't answer. I knew Kusanagi fought with Playmaker to end Jin's torment and to have this happen wasn't just torture for Jin but his older brother.

"I'm glad that turned out alright," Miyu remarked returning to us with hot dog in hand.

I couldn't help but notice her quivering hand.

"Miyu. Are you okay?"

She looked down and noticed her hand.

"I'm fine," she smiled nervously," I just didn't expect to have to help someone through a panic attack. I was surprised I remained so calm."

"Thank you for helping my brother Miyu,"Kusanagi fear still holding in his eyes," You just earned a year's worth of free of hot dogs from Cafe Nagi."

"Really?!" Miyu's eyes sparkled.

I chuckled. There was the Miyu I knew.

"Come by any time. And Aoi..."he said as I directed his attention to me," Can me talk about that other later?"

I nodded. The cafe owner left us to go help his brother.

"So, what do you want to do now Aoi," Miyu asked as if nothing had happened.

"Lets head to SOL. I bet my brother would like a break," I falsified a smile.

My mind was to focused on Aqua and Jin. Did I really feel her? Did Jin feel Lightning? I shoved the questions down and put on a happy face for Miyu. She needed a good day and so did I.

* * *

~-Somewhere in VRAINS-~

-Playmaker's POV-

My Link sensed pulsed. Harder than it had ever done before. I recognized it. I slowly opened my eyes, taking in the stretch of network before me.

"I can sense you Ai. I know your alive."

The pulse was now gone but it renewed my drive to find Ai. I would scower every single network a dozen times before I gave up finding my partner. I jumped off the platform I was standing on, summoning my d-board below me.

"I'll find you Ai. I promise."

* * *

~-Somewhere in VRAINS-~

-Divine's POV-

"I have good news and bad news," Seina said as I entered the base.

It was dark wit the only light coming from various screens around us. The metal on my boots clinked together was I walked across the hard floor towards my partner in not-so-technically-a crime. Seina stood near the far wall, concentrating on a half a dozen screens at once.

She had fair skin with a white short ponytail with a gold streak on the left and dark yellow streak on the right. Her could feel her gold narrow eyes on the screen as she took apart all the data and deciphered it. She simply wore a pair of white jeans, gold shirt and black boots. Over the shirt was a black overcoat with five buttons along the side.

"Bad news," I responded as I made my way to the left side of her.

"I was able to cover your tracks before any of the scheduled or known SOL or Hanoi scanners could get a hold of us."

"But..." I motioned her to continue.

"An Hanoi sensor drone was knocked of course by a duelist and a criminal using an illegal card," Seina replied as she pulled up the feed.

"Did it catch me?"

"Thankfully no, but the Hanoi knew there was Ignis data there and that someone took it," Seina sighed.

"Glitch," I hissed.

"They didn't see you, however, they are likely to spend more resources looking for a hacker collecting Ignis data."

"And the good news," I exasperated hoping it would over turn this hitch.

"I was able to piece together the Ignis data. It's the dark ignis's," Serina responded showing me the data I had collected.

"Ai's. Playmaker's partner," I monotoned as I scanned through the code.

Serina nodded as she summoned another screen in front of me," That wasn't all of it though."

My eyes widened as I looked at it.

"He...he's almost complete," I gaped.

The chart in front of me showed what percentage of each ignis we had. Seina had figured for the Ignis to come back with there personality, skills and some the their memories, they needed to be at ninety-five percent. Lighting was at thirty-nine percent. Windy at twenty-seven. Aqua and Flame were the next highest being at forty-two and forty-seven respectively. Ai though...

"Eighty-eight."

"The percentage isn't really that high. The only way I can figure out why my data shows that is because the last portion of Ai is all together," Seina reported.

"So instead of crumbs and slivers that we have been collecting for the last four months, all we piece is a good size piece to return him to almost normal," I smiled.

Seina nodded.

"I am making so new stealth programs so we don't have a repeat of today," Seina stated as closed the screen.

I merely nodded as I felt a headache coming on. It was like someone was trying to hack my brain

"Log out,"Seina said noticing my discomfort,"I should be able to track Ai's 'cake piece' about two days time with me focusing everything on it. It will still take longer if I research any data that could lead to other Ignis bits."

I sighed turning around and walking,"You contact me as soon as you have something."

"I will and Divine," she began," Try to get some sleep or head to the mall or something."

"Always trying to get my mind off this but I won't have social life in the physical world until you do,"I mused knowing what she was about to say.

"Not going to happen any time soon," she smirked with a sigh," Too much data here for me to have fun with."

A smile was all I left out as I pushed log out. As soon as I was out I couldn't wait until her next message. It just seemed now a days I just lived to Link into Vrains. To find the Ignis data and complete my mission

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am hoping everyone enjoyed the first chapter. I was hoping to try and get everything set up so ya'll could see were everyone was at during this point of time. I didn't expect Jin's panic attack to be so long. Oops. Probably didn't help that Overall it turned out longer than I thought it would. I didn't even think of the Divine and Seina talking scene until I got done with Aoi as I expected that to end the chapter. I think that is all for this chapter. Have a great and safe day.
> 
> ~Karnia
> 
> Random Info:
> 
> I may have one of these at the end of a few chapters. This is just info I found out about while I wrote this chapter that who knows if you made need one day. During panic attacks it is suggested that you 'ground' the person in panic. This is what Miyu did. Bringing the senses to what is around them. Giving them a hand or something to hang onto. This doesn't work all the time as everyone is different.


	3. New Player

~-Nagi Cafe-~  
-Third Person-

"Takeru mentioned feeling Flame right around the time you and Jin did," Kusanagi muttered as he fidgeted with his hands.

Aoi sat across from him, her school bag clutched in her arms.

"So it wasn't a coincidence then," Aoi muttered as she tugged on her bag.

"Seems not," Kusanagi replied gritting his teeth, "I thought after all this, Jin could live in peace."

"Who knows what happened," Aoi said trying her best to comfort Kusanagi," it could have just been data reaching out to us due to our connection."

Kusanagi turned in his chair to the screen that lit up beside them.

"In Link VRAINS there are infinite possibilities. It's true it could've been something triggering your connection in Link VRAINS for it could've been something much worse. I can't help but fear Lighting or someone else is threatening the world again."

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions,"Aoi sighed," What about Fujiki? If all of us felt the pulse shouldn't he have as well?"

Kusanagi shook his head," Yusaku is still quiet. His hacking skills were and still are greater than mine. I haven't been able to find him in Link VRAINS."

"Never makes anything easy does he?"

"It's just how Yusaku is," Kusanagi smiled.

"So, is there anything we need to do?" asked Aoi.

"Until we can get any info, all we can do is watch and wait."

* * *

~-Upper Island-Mountain Valley-~

-Revolver's POV-

_Three Days Later_

"So the data was tracked to here," I observed.

The upper islands of Link Vrains were often used as duel fields or ways for people to see places they couldn't go. The far part of the island look like a mountain while the surroundings scenery was a collection of giant trees. The ground was covered in grass, some short some long. A valley separated out from among the trees leaving a small lake, reflecting the mountain in its pool.

 _"Who knows if they are still there now. Who ever is masking the data is a skilled hacker,"_ Faust informed.

**_Snap_ **

I turned looking at the direction of the sound. An avatar started crawling out of the clearing. They had a yellow robe with a yellow painted mask depicting an oni. The robes and mask had burn marks all over them along with a few slashes here and there.

"Good thing I paid for that new program block in the Dark Net," he chuckled, "Once I get back this to them, they will take pity on me for losing the duel and the data."

"Who are you?" I asked coming on top of him.

He looked up, fear appearing in his body.

"You...Your Revolver. The leader of the Hanoi," he choked out, sitting up.

"Log out," he commanded as he went for his duel disk.

Fear once again flashed across and he remained in Link VRAINS.

"If your wondering, its a program that prevents you from logging out. You know who I am. Now answer my question. Who are you?" I threatened as I knelled down to his level.

"I...I can't say. They... They're punishment," the yellow oni stuttered.

"I assure you," I growled," Anything they can do,I can do worst."

He fell and started to crawl away on his back.

"I am just a lackey. I don't know anything," he cried as I stood up.

'A lackey. Just like those used to work for the Knights of Hanoi. A new threat may be upon Link VRAINS,' I thought,' I should try to do this without a duel to save time in case this is truly a threat.'

"A small organization with extreme value to the future," he laughed his fear leaving him for a moment.

"That doesn't answer the question."

"Modicum," He smiled.

"Who did you duel? Were you carrying Ignis data?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I...I don't know," his fear returned

I approached and grabbed him by his collar, lifting him off the ground.

"I just received order to deliver the data to another member!,"The oni sputtered,"I don't know what I was carrying!"

I threw him back on the ground. As he backed up, trying to get away, I followed him.

"Who dueled you? Why did they duel you? What is there connection?"

"I don't know why she is after us. Like I said I just follow orders. She dueled me and took the data."

"Give me her name," I demanded sternly.

"She never said her name," the lackey quivered," They told me to be wary of a duelist but they had two names."

"The two names. Now."

"P...Princess was one name but she reacted to the second name more than she did the first, Goddess."

I stopped cornering the oni and paused as I took in the new information.

"Modicum...Princess...Goddess," I muttered.

"Please," the lackey begged," That's all I know."

I smirked and turned around, leaving him to grovel in the grass.

"Tell your bosses this when you tell them about the data you lost," I stated as I walked away," Tell them that if they pose a threat to Link Vrains, the Knights of Hanoi will stop them."

With that he continued to cower in fear as I logged out.

* * *

~-Unknown Area in Link Vrains-~

-Divine's POV-

"I have to admit I am surprised," I muttered as I saw the feed of Revolver and the Yellow Oni I had duel earlier.

"I'm not," Seina commented to the side of me as we focused on each of our screens

"Really?"

"I am actually surprised we went undetected for six months even with only four of those months collecting data," Seina shrugged.

"Did you underestimate your abilities or overestimate their's?" I asked as I swiped away the screen in front of me.

"I underestimated yours Divine," Seina smiled at me.

I paused from the screen I had just pulled up and turned towards her completely.

"Me?" I asked.

"I knew when we meet your were a fast learner,," she began as she turned towards me, "but I could've never of thought you would've come such a long way from then to now."

I let out a sad groan as I heard that. I only learned so fast because I had too. I had to help as much as I could.

"My sister would be much better at this than me," I sighed before I turned back around to my work.

Seina's eyes saddened as well.

"Maybe, maybe not," she said, slowly turning to her own screen.

"So how long do you think until they find out?" I inquired.

" Two days, a week at the very most."

"I didn't realize it would be that short," I complained," Its just going to make things worse if they are involved."

"Well, it would be longer if I hadn't found this," Seina smiled as she widened one of her screens.

"That's Ai's Ignis data!" I exclaimed, paying no mind to my screen.

"Yep,"Seina smiled," And I know exactly were its at."


	4. From The Dark

~-Zaizen Residence-~

-Aoi's POV-

I set my school bag down on the couch as I passed it.

"Welcome home," my home bot greeted me.

"Thank you," I smiled as it stopped in front of me.

"Your brother had a last minute appointment today. He won't be back until late," the house bot beeped.

"Figured," I sighed sadly.

I walked around the bot and headed towards my room. Even with Akira being the CEO the last six months, I was hoping he would get today off at least. I guess not. The door creaked as I shut the door to my room. I stood there for a moment, just wanting time to stop for a moment. The only noise I could hear was the AC's soft blow and a car sounded from the street many floors below. I slowly approached my bed, my feet barley making any sound. My blanket crinkled as I sat down on it. I gazed into my duel disk.

" _Will you fight with me?"_ her words rang in my mind.

It still hurt. Was this what Fujiki, Miyu and the other felt like after the incident. A darkness that clings onto you, and doesn't let go?

I was snapped out by my phone vibrating in my pocket.

"Aoi Zaizen," I answered, still gazing into my duel disk.

 _"Hey Aoi, its Kusanagi,"_ the voice on the other end answered.

"Is something wrong?" I asked perking up.

 _"You wouldn't believe what I just found?"_ he seemed to smile through the phone.

"Just cut to the chase please," I signed annoyingly.

_"I just found a big portion of Ignis data and I have two almost impossible shielding avatars heading towards it."_

"Fujiki? I asked, tightening my grip on the phone," Wait Ignis data?"

_"It seems Ai is still a hard program to get rid of. Good old Yusaku probably knows that is part of him and is trying to get him back, but it seems our favorite Hanoi leader is back in action too."_

"Playmaker is trying to get his partner back,"I muttered my voice almost a whisper," while Revolver is going to destroy the last of the Ignis."

 _"I won't be able to stop him right now but I can whip up an escape program to use against him if needed,"_ Kusanagi responded.

"You need me to back up Fujiki then," I wondered.

 _"Partly yes, but...can you make sure he is are alright?"_ Kusanagi seemed to beg.

I answered with silence. Fujiki...Yusaku hadn't shown his face in VRAINS or the real world for six months. He had to be doing something. Perhaps trying to find himself after all that had happened. I knew that feeling. I could tell Kusanagi missed his friend. They seemed almost like brothers really.

"I'll go," I nodded a firmly.

_"Thank you,"Aoi," he replied," The coordinates will pop on your duel disk as soon as you long in. The escape program will come through that way too when it is ready."_

"I understand," I affirmed as I hung up the call.

I grabbed my Marincesses that sat on my dresser by my bed.

"Please, fight with me this time...Aqua," I muttered quietly. "Into the VRAINS!"

* * *

~-LINK VRAINS-Random Floating Island-~

-Revolver's POV-

 _"So...the dark Ignis is still alive,"_ I contemplated as I pushed my duel runner to its limit.

There was no mistaking the data we had miraculously found. The dark ignis data was moving. The program was still alive even after its defeat with Playmaker. My fist clenched at the near though of it. Humanity's destroyer was still a threat. I closed the screen that hovered over my duel disk. The last know coordinates were sealed in my brain at this point. I was coming up on them. I suddenly felt a wind pick up. My eyes shifts as I realized it was just a programmed gust SOL had sent out. It was wind from a data storm. I twisted around to see behind me. I saw the familiar blue and purple data twist to form a funnel. My jaw clenched as I veered right, missing the stronger busts of wind. I narrowed my eyes. This wasn't a normal flow of cyburse data. I suspicions were confirmed when something broke through the twister. Well...someone.

A familiar figure emerged, riding the storm with ease. His avatar hadn't changed since he disappeared, but I could sense the new power that admitted off of him. His green eyes examined everything around him. His yellow, red and pink hair blew back and forth as he caught up to my duel board with his own.

"So you finally come out of hiding...Playmaker," I smirked.

His face showed no emotion as he acknowledged my greeting with a glance.

"Revolver," he merely said.

"I guess your here for the exact same reason I am? I asked.

"So, you know Ai is still alive," Playmaker sighed.

"Once we picked up his data moving, yes. We realized the dark Ignis wasn't destroyed during your final battle."

Playmaker did not respond. We started to descend as we reached the D-boards vanished as we jumped down onto the floating island. Playmaker walked in silence as I followed him. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking.

"Are you going to save him or finish the job?" I blankly asked the hero of Link VRAINS.

Playmaker stopped for a moment turning to look at me. I stopped as well, waiting for his answer.

"If Ai threatens the humanity again, I will," Playmaker muttered before continuing his mission.

My eyes narrowed," If he threatens humanity again. He attacked innocence, threatened your friends lives and nearly killed you."

"You don't know the whole story Revolver," Playmaker replied.

Before I could respond, he stopped. I stopped beside him, analyzing him. He seemed to be studying the empty space in front of us.

"What's wrong?" I inquired.

"There is a program here," he monotoned as he lifted his left hand.

Once the left hand extended, the air in front of us rippled. Playmaker took a step forward, thrusting his hand at the shield. Electricity crackled as the program fought back. The cyburse duelist gritted his teeth as he ignored it and pushed harder. A soft purple glow seemed to absorbed Playmaker's deck as he pushed. After a few seconds the program broke. A circular rim appeared showing what the program was hiding. Inside was green field with a brilliant blue sky. A few flowers doted the foot high green grass that seemed to stretch for miles over some low hills.

"A camouflage program," I observed.

I stepped inside first, having Playmaker follow me this time. Once inside the door closed. We could could still outside into Link VRAINS but based on the program, no one could see us. A breeze blew through the grass as we walked in silence. We didn't need to walk long. The ground slowly began to descend until we came to a hidden field covered behind some small hills, one which we had came from. Within the field, five figures stood at the ends of the sloop, two duelists and three monsters.

The duelist that faced us was dress in purple just like the yellow one I had encountered in the mountain valley. On his field stood two of the monsters along with three face down cards on the field, along with a field space. One was a woman in Egyptian garb. She had on a black Anubis mask on along with a blue cape wrapped around her arms and back.A black armor piece covered the top and extended to the cape. A white skirt rested on her hips with a black cloth decorating the front. She held a gold staff with an emerald embedded into the metal. The second was a younger looking monster. It had deep tan skin with a black robe on outlined in gold detailing. A gold armband rested on each of it's upper forearms. In its hands it clutched a stone tablet.

"It seems we have guests," purple duelist said.

The duelist we walked up behind turned. The girl was dress in gold with dark gold and white armor along her outfit. A gold helm rested on her head as her long hair waved in the wind. On her field was one monster, a continuous spell card and three face down cards. The monster on her field was an elven monster in an orange and red dress. It carried a wooden staff in its hand. As soon as we got close the duel data popped up.

**Purple Oni vs. Unknown Duelist**

**Purple Oni- 4000 LP**

**Hand- 3**

**Unknown Duelist- 3500 LP**

**Hand-4**

**Purple Oni's Field**

**Gravekeeper Spiritualist- LV 4- ATK:2000/ DEF:2000 (ATK Position)**

**Gravekeeper Nobleman- LV 3- ATK:1500/ DEF: 1500 (ATK Position)**

**Necrovalley- Field Spell**

**Unknown Duelist's Field**

**Fire Princess- LV4- ATK:1300/ DEF:1500 (ATK Position)**

**Card Trader- Continuous Spell**

"Well. I guess your program isn't as good as you bragged," the purple oni laughed.

The girl turned back to him, holding a firm stance.

"Weren't you in the middle of your turn," she calmly responded.

"Alright then," the oni smiled," I'll happily defeat you in the middle of a crowd. Who could win with such a pathetic deck as yours? It's a dummy."

The girl remained silent as her opponent mocked her. When he saw he wasn't going to get a rise he continued.

"I activate Spiritualist effect!" he yelled. "I can fusion a Gravekeeper monster as long as Necrovalley is on the field. I use Gravekeepr Spear Solider and Graverkeeper Ambusher in my hand to fusion summon Gravekeeper Esper!

A man with white hair emerged carrying a gold staff with detailing simulating a sun. He wore a black jacket and a black egyptian skirt. Gold jewelry decorated his arms, feet and neck.

**Gravekeeper Esper**

**Fusion/Spellcaster/Dark- LV 7- ATK:2000/ DEF: 2000**

**2 "Gravekeeper's" monsters**   
**Gains ATK/DEF equal to the combined original Levels of the materials used for its Fusion Summon x 100. While "Necrovalley" is on the field, this card, and any card in your Field Zone, cannot be destroyed by card effects. During your Main Phase: You can activate this effect; during the End Phase of this turn, add 1 "Gravekeeper's" monster or 1 "Necrovalley" card from your Deck to your hand. You can only use this effect of "Gravekeeper's Esper" once per turn.**

"Esper's effect! He gains 800 attack and defense points! 400 for both Spear Solider and Ambusher!" the oni yelled, " Necrovalley's effect also activates. All Gravekeeper cards gain 500 attack and defense!"

**Gravekeeper Esper- ATK:2000/DEF: 2000 - ATK:3200/ DEF:3200**

"Now we battle," the purple oni declared," This is your defeat."

The girl did not say anything, her poster didn't even change. My eyes narrowed, she had a plan.

"Go Esper! Attack Fire Princess!"

The monster jumped. Power grew in it's staff, quickly firing at the elven monster below

"I activate my quick play spell, Rival Arrival," the girl stated as the card in set middle card flipped up.

**Rival Arrival**

**Quick Play Spell**

**During the Battle Phase: Immediately after this effect resolves, Normal Summon 1 monster. You can only activate 1 "Arrivalrivals" per turn.**

"I summon Firecraker from my hand!" she yelled as she selected a card that hovered in front of her.

A blue goblin appeared to the right of Fire Princess holding a bomb in his hand. Its eyes were crazy along with it's uncontrollable laughter.

**Firecracker**

**Effect/ Fiend/ Fire- LV 4- ATK: 1700: DEF 200**

**(Quick Effect): You can discard this card; inflict 1000 damage to your opponent, and if you do, skip your next Draw Phase. You can only use this effect of "Fire Cracker" once per turn. Each time your opponent takes effect damage, place 1 counter on this card. Once per turn, during the End Phase: Remove all counters from this card that were placed by its effect, and if you do, inflict 300 damage to your opponent for each.**

"That still won't help you. Continue the attack Esper," the purple duelist commanded.

"Now I activate my trap, Negate Attack!" The unknown duelist exclaimed, flipping over her set card on the right," Your attack is called off and the battle phase automatically ends."

**Negate Attack**

**Counter Trap**

**When an opponent's monster declares an attack: Target the attacking monster; negate the attack, then end the Battle Phase.**

The energy dissipated and vanished causing the purple cladded duelist to grit his teeth.

"I'll finish you next turn," he grunted," those cards can't do anything against Esper."

"True," the girl nodded," None of my monsters could defeat Esper but I have something else in mind."

The oni narrowed his eyes unsure if it was a bluff,"I activate Gravekeeper's Servant and end my turn."

**Gravekeeper's Servant**

**Continuous** **Spell**

**Your opponent must send 1 card from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard to declare an attack.**

"Before you end your end phase, I activate my trap card. Solem Wishes!" the golden duelist quickly yelled as the trap on the left activated.

**Solem Wishes**

**Continuous** **Trap**

**Increase your Life Points by 500 points each time you draw a card (or cards).**

"Now it's my turn. I draw," she said, drawing from her deck. The card vanished as her hand hovered in front of her," Solem Wishes effect!"

**Unknown Duelist: 3500LP - 4000 LP (Hand 3)**

" Now for Fire Princess," she yelled.

Fire Princess's staff caught fire.

"Every time I gain life points you take 500 points of damage."

The monster reeled the staff back as fire collected on top. It discharged it, hitting the purple oni.

**Purple Oni: 4000 LP -3500 LP (Hand 0)**

"Firecracker's effect. Every time you take effect damage, it gains one counter," she motioned to her other monster.

The blue fiend crackled louder as a counter appeared on the card.

**Firecracker- Counters: 1**

The girls eyes narrowed,"Now I activate my continuous spell, Card Trader."

The spell lite up as it activated.

"I send one card in my hand to the deck and draw another one," she said, selecting a card causing it to vanish before drawing an other one, " And now my Solem Wishes effect activates again."

**Unknown Duelists: 4000 LP - 4500 LP (Hand 3)**

"Fire Princess effect!"

**Purple Oni: 3500 LP - 3000 LP (Hand 0)**

"And now for Firecracker's!"

 **Firecracker's** **: Counters: 2**

"A thousand life points before the first main phase,"I muttered as I studied the golden duelist.

"Impressive," Playmaker agreed.

"Not bad girl, but I still have 3000 life points left and unless you have some better cards in your hand, its not going to work," the oni laughed.

"You think so? the girl responded, a soft smile forming on her lips," I happened to draw the card I needed to finish you. You won't draw your next card."

The purple oni's laughing stopped once again as he tried to figure out if it was a bluff or not.

"I activate the contentious spell, Spell Absorption!" she yelled tapping a card in her hand.

The spell card appeared on the field, glowing brightly.

**Spell Absorption**

**Continuous** **Spell**

**Each time a Spell Card is activated, gain 500 LP immediately after it resolves.**

"I gain 500 life points every time a spell card is activated, just like this one," she continued, activating an other card from her hand, " Dian Keto the Cure Master."

**Dian Keto the Cure Master**

**Spell**

**Gain 1000 Life Points**

**Unknown Duelist: 4500 LP- 5500 LP (Hand 1)**

"Since I gain life points Fire Princess's effect activates again," the girl kept on.

**Purple Oni: 3000 LP- 2500 LP (Hand 0)**

"Firecracker's effect!"

**Firecracker's Counters: 3**

"Now since effect of Dian Keto the Cure Master resolved, Spell Absorption Activates."

"And the cycle begins again," the purple oni grunted.

**Unknown Duelist: 5500 LP- 6000 LP (Hand 1)**

**Purple Oni: 2500 LP- 2000 LP**

**Firecracker's Counters: 4**

"Even if its a spell in you hand," the purple oni pointed out," I will only lose 500 more life points."

"True, but since this isn't a spell card you don't need to worry about losing 500 life points," the Unknown Duelist replied, " Now I go to my battle phase."

"Let me stop you right there! the oni yelled, " I activate my trap Sacred Temples of Necrovalley."

**Sacred Temples of Necrovalley**

**Continuous** **Trap**

**While a "Gravekeeper's" monster(s) and "Necrovalley" are both on the field, monsters your opponent controls lose 500 ATK/DEF. Once per turn, during the Main Phase, if you control no card in your Field Zone: You can activate 1 "Necrovalley" directly from your hand or GY. If this card in your possession is destroyed by an opponent's effect and sent to your GY: You can Set 1 "Necrovalley" Spell/Trap directly from your Deck, except "Necrovalley Temple".**

**Fire Princess: ATK 1300/DEF 1500 - ATK 800/DEF 1000**

**Firecracker** **: ATK 1700/ DEF 200 - ATK 1200/ DEF 0**

"Now your Firecracker can't destroy Nobleman and deal me damage," he chuckled, "It seems I will end you next turn, even with all your li..."

"I didn't want to just win by using effect damage and give you a real duel but if that is how you want it so be it," the girl interrupted,"I end my turn."

"You love attacking high and mightly don't y..." her opponent started to boast before Firecracker started glowing and laughing maniacally.

"I guess you didn't pay attention to Firecracker's effect," her eyes narrowed. She raise her hand directing towards her monster, "At the end phase all of Firecracker's counters are removed and you take 300 damage for each one."

The monster threw the bomb in its hands as an other one appeared in its other. It threw that one and the cycle repeated until it threw four bombs. Each one landed beside the oni before going off. The explosions cause him to fall to the ground.

**300 x 4 = 1200**

**Purple Oni: 2000 LP - 800 LP**

"I probably should mention since effect damage was dealt, Firecracker gains an other counter."

**Firecracker's Counters: 1**

"You little," the oni panted as he stood up, "Even after all that your still to short. I draw..."

"Since you started your draw phase I can activate Firecracker's quick effect from my hand!" the girl yelled.

The last card in her hand reveled its self to be another Firecracker.

"I can discard it and you automatically take 1000 points of effect damage. The down side is I won't be able to draw next turn but since you only have 800 life points left, I don't have to worry about it," she glared as she tapped her card, sending it to the graveyard.

The ghost of the goblin appeared in front of the oni. The oni quivered as the fuse of the bomb in the monster's hand slowly diminished. The sound of an explosion and cloud of smoke sounded afterwards.

**Purple Oni: 800 LP - 0 LP**

**Unknown Duelist: 6000 LP**

**Unknown Duelist WINS**

The field faded leaving the oni laying down on the grass, burt and scratched.

"Ai isn't here," the girl said looking back at us.

"So your tracking the dark Ignis too? I glared.

The duelist did answer. She turned her attention back to her opponent that was groaning as he tried to get up.

"As agreed upon, I'm taking your data and this account gets locked out of Link VRAINS," she said holding her duel disk out in front of her.

It blinked yellow twice before a gold line sprung out of it. It connected to the purple oni's disk. The cord glowed as the data transferred from disk to disk. The purple duelist vanished in red as the cord reeled back in. A breeze blew as the girl started walking away.

"You never answered the question Goddess," I pressed.

She stopped, her head turning quickly. Pure hatred seemed to from on her face as her eyes narrowed daggers at me.

"That is not my name. Goddess is the name of their weapon," she sneered in anger.

"Who? Modicum? And what is your business with the Ignis?" I questioned.

"It nothing for you to worry about," she stated sternly.

"Where's Ai?" Playmaker spoke causing our attention to turn to him.

His body was tense and stern. A balled fist could clearly be seen as he looked at the girl.

"I don't know," she immediately softened.

The girl looked up at the sky. A soft breeze blew making our hair swing back a forth.

"He was always hard to track down, right Revolver?" she asked me glancing at me," If I remember right, it took a good five years to find him."

"How do you know so much? Were you one of my Knight of Hanoi lackeys or perhaps just a fan girl?" I guessed.

Her lips pressed together in a scowl.

"Trying to get a rise so I give you answers, its not going to work," she muttered turning around and walking away," Ai is close Playmaker. He'll turn up soon enough. Until then..." she said as she logged out.

The camouflage program started to fade, leaving the two of us standing on cold metal instead of green grass.

"That girl. There was something familiar about her..." Playmaker thought out loud.

I nodded in agreement. There was something there. Perhaps it was the way she dueled or something in her eyes. Whatever the reason I knew what I needed to do now.

"Playmaker!" A female shout broke us out of our thinking.

Blue Maiden hopped off her D-board, running towards us.

"Kusanagi got some info you and Ai were here, I came to help," she quickly explained.

"Thank you but that won't be necessary Blue Maiden," Playmaker replied.

Blue Maiden opened her mouth to speak before she was cut off.

"The dark Ignis isn't here. Someone beat us too it's last coordinates," I began," I will find it and destroy it before it has a chance to destroy humanity."

The two duelist glared as I made my promise. I pressed my duel disk to log out only pausing to smile.

"It was nice seeing to again, Playmaker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this chapter done! Finally! I spent the longest time trying to figure out how the Aoi and Kusanagi conversation was going to go, but on the bright side it allowed me time to build that deck for 'Unknown Duelist' and find one for the purple oni. The duel was short I know but I didn't know how to get them to that position so... Playmaker and Revolver just walked in on the duel. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment and kudo. They really motivate me to keep on going. Until next turn.
> 
> ~Karnia


	5. Double Trouble

**Opening: Change by Trident**

* * *

**~-Link VRAINS-~**

**Yusaku/Playmaker's POV**

There is was. A small pulse called out to me. It was cyberse...Ai. My eyes snapped open. The world of Link VRAINS stretched beyond me. I did not hesitate to jump of the ridge I was standing on and summon my D-board below me. My hair wiped violent as I summoned a data storm to carry me to the coordinators.

For six months I had been looking for my partner...my best friend. I gazed down at my empty duel disk. How many times did threaten him, insult him, ignored him? I couldn't even count and yet he always was there for me. Every moment I could feel his data breaking apart through my fingers, unable to force them back together again, to save him from what he thought was inevitable. I know why he did what he thought was right. I had come across those simulations he saw. To see those events, to be apart of them over and over again, knowing it may actually happen more...to lose hope on something you believed in your very core, fall apart to pieces. I understood.

There was three reasons I needed to find Ai. One, to apologize for everything I had done to him in the past. Not being a good partner and a better friend. Two, save him from his darkness. A never engulfing darkness that blocked all the light and hope one person had. I could never willing let someone live like that after ten years in that darkness, especially a friend. Three, to get my friend back. We were both stubborn but I knew deep down Ai never wanted to hurt anybody. He was sad about his friends death and he couldn't stand with others dying by his hands. I just had to convince him we could change the data and the future.

Before I could continued my thoughts further, my link sense drawled my attention. I gritted my teeth and narrowed my eyes on what I felt. The data was moving but now was trapped inside a duel disk. Someone had captured him, but I didn't know who it was. It could be an number of suspects, but no matter. I was going to rescue Ai.

* * *

**~-Link VRAINS-~**

**Divine's POV**

I started running when the alarms sounded on my duel disk. I didn't stop to let the door open all the way as I entered the dark room. The blue monitors kept flashing showing different messages I didn't have time to focus on at the moment.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Seina yelled as monitors beeped.

"What is it Seina?" I asked my partner as I halted behind her.

Her teeth gritted as she worked on multiple monitors at once. Her focus was on the data coming through as she answered," Modicum got it. The last of Ai's data."

"What?!" I choked,"H..How?!"

"I haven't really ran the possibilities at the moment," she offered me a quick glance," I am working on trying to block them from leaving and getting any unwanted guests."

I hardened my gaze. I couldn't fret at this. I had too much to do.

"Do you already have the coordinators?" I inquired.

My duel disk beeped once as if to answer.

"First thing I did when I found out what happened," she let off a sly smile as she continued to work with the screens.

"No time to waste then," I responded.

With a quick tap of my duel disk, I connected to a different server. I free falled for a moment before my D-board appeared below me, its jets going full blast. A second later could mean disaster.

 _"Hold on Divine. It's about to get a little rough,_ " Seina's voice sounded from my duel disk.

I didn't question Seina. I braced myself as my duel disk started glowing. A portal appeared before me. I focused intently on my balance as my d-board swayed back in forth against the force of the portal. As I regained control a light shown in front of me. As soon as I had entered Seina's shortcut, I was out of it.

"Its you," a voice greeted me.

My eyes widened as I recognized it. I had seen so many of his duels that I recognized the voice anywhere. I suddenly became aware of a presence beside me. The sound of d-board thrusters in my ears only proved that he had also followed the trail.

"Hello Playmaker," I greeted with a smile.

His face somehow got harder as he glared. I didn't flinch at his gaze.

"So you found Ai's data?" questioned Link VRAINS's hero.

"Something like that," I responded my smiling fading into a serious look.

"What do you want with my partner?" He asked sternly.

This time I had to force myself not to flinch. I knew Playmaker was tough and stern but the way he looked at me was just scary.

"I promise you, nothing sinister or evil. I want the same thing you do," I replied calmly.

"And what would that be?" he tested.

"For Ignis and humans to live together."

He was about to respond before it paused and looked up to the side. Realizing something had drawn his attention, I followed his gaze. Two figures on d-boards rode above us. Playmaker suddenly shot off towards the two leaving me to readjust my balance from the force his d-board had let off. Once my balance was regained, I instinctively followed him. I had a feeling this was going to be easy.

* * *

**~-Link VRAINS-~**

**Playmaker's POV**

I didn't know what to think about the mysterious girl. Did she truly mean what she said about wanting the Ignis to live with human's in peace. I had to weary though. What was her connection with the Ignis? How did she even know so much about them? However, I didn't have time to think about that. Ai's data, it was coming from one of the two duelists above us. I just couldn't tell which one. I quickly made note of the girl following behind me.

"You have something of mine," I voiced as I got close to the two.

The duelists turned around. They're avatars were almost just like the opponent mysterious duelist behind me. The colors were different one was in grey, the other in blue. However instead of half covered face masks, these covered their whole face. They also wore demonic like shoulder and knee-pads.

"Playmaker," the blue one muttered.

The look of irritation and nervousness was let off by both of them. They hadn't expected me.

"He isn't the only one here," a voice sounded behind me.

The grey one let off a smile," Ah, there you are Goddess."

"That isn't my name," she growled.

So, they had expected her to follow. Even just before I meet Ai, the lower Knights of Hanoi thought I was a mere rumor. To know for sure that this duelist was real meant she must have been after them for a long time especially as stealthy as she was.

"That data one of you have, I need it. I won't ask nicely again," I pushed my thoughts to the side.

"So, the data we have as caused the great hero Playmaker to come after us. Modicum with greatly reward us for getting it pass you," the blue duelist smirked.

"You don't know what you have?" I asked.

"It standard Modicum protocol. The onis don't know what they carry so they can't blabber off, even akumas have to follow that order," Goddess interrupted, pulling beside me. "If Modicum sent two akumas instead of onis to collect this data, that means whoever doesn't have Ai's data has something just as good.

A smirk formed over her lips as if she was getting ready to enjoy the duel or perhaps what prize she would win.

"How do you...?!" the grey akuma gasped.

"I've faced again thirty-one akumas, nineteen akumas and three yokai," she smiled," I have stolen plenty of data, including how Modicum works."

Even with their masks on, it was clearly visible that their mouths were open in shock. So, she had taken out quite a few of Modicum's forces. Just what did she have against them? Though still nervous, they regained their composure after a few seconds.

"No need to risk the data," the blue one flinched," Log out."

No! They were going to escape. Both akumas stood for a moment before looking in panic, their avatars were still present in Link VRAINS. I looked over at Goddess. Her smirk still rested on her lips.

"You think the Hanoi are the only ones who can make log out blockers you are sorely mistaken. I would also like to mention that you can't connect any help," her smirk suddenly flattening out," The only way to escape is by winning a duel."

Goddess seemed to be able to predict exactly what these lackeys were going to do. Knowing exactly how they worked, what they had, and how to trap them. As a advantage she had, I couldn't just sit back and let someone else gain my partner's data.

"You aren't the only opponent you will be facing," I glared at the two.

"No way we can fight them both. Split," the blue akuma commanded.

Both veered off in different directions. Instead of chasing them immediately, Goddess held her hand up as a quick symbol of wait. Her golden eyes stared at me, making me know what she was about to say was serious.

"In case your worrying if you don't get the akuma who has Ai's data, I'll give you it if I win it. In return, I want that other data they are carrying."

She knew I couldn't sense witch one had Ai. It also made me question why exactly she was after Ai's data. If she truly wanted it, she wouldn't offer a trade for his data. I nodded focusing on the problem at hand. There was no time to waste while Ai's data was on the line.

"Your pick Playmaker," she said, looking to the two d-boards ahead of us.

"Get the grey one. I'll handle the other," I responded, chasing after blue akuma on the right.

She nodded quickly and headed towards the other. In a moment, I had caught up to the blue lackey. For working with a secret group within VRAINS, the akumas did not have fast d-board programs installed.

"I challenge you to a duel. If I win you hand me the data your carrying," I challenged him.

Looking back my opponent looked at me nervously.

"Fine. If you want to duel I give you one. I'll be rewarded for defeating you Playmaker!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

* * *

**~-Link VRAINS-~**

**Divine's POV**

"You won't escape me that easily," I sneered at the grew akuma.

He put on a stern body language. He seemed to confidant to face me. Why?

"Easily, no, but I will escape you," he smiled.

"If I win you account is banned from Link VRAINS and I get the data Modicum sent to you to transport."

"If I win Goddess, you will be made into data and used as Modicum pleases.

I hardened as he said my previous name, but I did not yell. They were going to learn one way or an other.

"LET'S DUEL"

I drew my cards and before I could even look at them I knew what they were. Why were they...? I looked at them. My monster cards were no longer Fire Princess or Firecracker.

 _"Why did you change out my deck Seina,"_ I thought to myself.

I looked up to a positive akuma, riding in front of me.

"Alright Seina. I trust you on this," I muttered.

* * *

**Ending: The Non-Fiction Days by Band-Maid**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's notes:
> 
> Finally got this chapter done! I am so sorry for the long wait. I meant to have this out by Saturday morning but stuff happened. I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a follow and/or comment. It helps motivate me. Hunter gave me the idea to do OP and ED for the series so thats what Change and The Non-fiction days are. Until next time.
> 
> ~Karnia


	6. Divine Duels

**~-Hanoi Boat-~**

**Ryoken/Revolver's POV**

"What's going on?" I asked as I entered the computer room.

"We have detected unknown activity," Pandor said, not taking her eyes off the screen in front of her.

Genome, Faust and Baira were busy typing intently something on the screens.

"We had a trail of the Dark Ignis's data," Faust said.

"However, something or someone is blocking us from getting to it," Baira finished.

"Do we have any idea who it is?"I inquired knowing their could only be two possible suspects at this time.

"We can tell it is definitely Modicum or the mysterious duelist they refer to as Goddess, but we can't tell exactly who is blocking us from interfering."

"Interfering? That means we can see what is going on," I said.

"It is blurry but yes. Specter was able to get one of our cameras inside," Genome answered.

"What did I say about going after them?" I demanded.

As much I was never one to admit but after so many times losing the Knights, I never wanted to lose my friends again.

"When we got the data, it kept on disappearing. Specter went in to give us some clue on what is going on despite what you said,"Pandor answered," He knew the risks and now we have a visual on Playmaker, Goddess and two Modicum minions."

The move had been made and it couldn't been taken back now. We just had to hope it wouldn't cost us.

"I am going in to break the connection from the other side. Inform me if you gain any information about who is interfering with us."

"Yes, sir!"

**~- Link VRAINS-~**

**Playmaker's POV**

"LETS DUEL"

**Playmaker: 4000 LP (Hand 4)**

**Blue Akuma: 4000 (Hand 4)**

"I'll take this first turn. I draw!" my opponent yelled. "First I set the pendulum scale with Abyss Actor Evil Heel and Funky Comedian."

Two beams of light shot out from beside him. A blue monster with one purple eye and one white eye emerged on the right while a four-armed green monster took to the left.

**Abyss Actor Evil Heel**

**Pendulum/Fiend/ Dark-Scale 1**

**[ Pendulum Effect ]**   
**Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field).**

0

**Abyss Actor Funky Comedian**

**Pendulum/Fiend/Dark- Scale 8**

**[ Pendulum Effect ]**   
**Once per turn: You can Tribute 1 "Abyss Actor" monster, then target 1 "Abyss Actor" monster you control; it gains ATK equal to the original ATK of the Tributed monster, until the end of this turn (even if this card leaves the field).**

"Pendulum summoning," I observed.

I had heard that Pendulum summoning had been added to Link VRAINS for some time but I had never come across it. I had no need to duel is I was desperately looking of Ai. I looked my duel disk which read out the Pendulum summoning information. Pendulum cards could be used to set the Pendulum scale. Using the scale you could summon monster's who's levels were in between the scale points from your hand or face up in your extra deck. During a speed duel the pendulum zones were located outside of the normal field while in a master duel they occupied two of your spell and trap card zones.

"I normal summon Curtain Raiser!" my opponent continued.

 **Abyss Actor Curtain** **Raiser**

**Pendulum/ Fiend/Dark- LV 4- ATK: 1100/ DEF: 1000**

**Gains 1100 ATK if you control no other monsters. Once per turn: You can send 1 "Abyss Script" Spell from your Deck to the GY; add 1 face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from your Extra Deck to your hand.**

"Come forth the circuit that leads humanity!" the akuma yelled.

The familiar circuit shot out from his hand and into the sky above him.

"Now I am using Curtain Raiser to Link summon Hyper Director."

Curtain Riser turned into a stream of yellow data, quickly flowing into the circuit above. A blue humanoid being emerged from the circuit. It wore a black blazer with orange sleeve. Orange and purple stipe pants were tucked into black boots. He did not take a battle position but sat down in a green chair that was summoned with him.

**Abyss Actor Hyper Director**

**Link/Fiend/Dark- Link 1- Bottom Middle- ATK: 800**

**1 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster**   
**You can target 1 card in your Pendulum Zone; Special Summon it, then place 1 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster with a different name, from your Deck or face-up Extra Deck, to your Pendulum Zone, also you cannot Normal or Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Abyss Actor" monsters. You can only use this effect of "Abyss Actor - Hyper Director" once per turn.**

So this deck could not only Pendulum summon but Link summon as well. I had to be careful.

"I am using Hyper Director then special ability," my opponent said without skiping a beat," I can summon Evil Heel from my pendulum zone and replace it with Mellow Madonna."

**Abyss Actor Evil Heel**

**Pendulum/Fiend/Dark- LV 8- ATK: 3000/ DEF: 2000**

**[ Monster Effect ]**   
**If this card is Normal or Special Summoned: You can target 1 face-up monster your opponent controls; it loses 1000 ATK for each "Abyss Actor" monster you currently control, until the end of this turn. When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle: You can target 1 "Abyss Script" Spell Card in your Graveyard; Set that card.**

0

**Abyss Actor Mellow Madonna**

**Pendulum/Fiend/Dark- Scale 0**

**[ Pendulum Effect ]**   
**You can pay 1000 LP; add 1 "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster from your Deck to your hand, except "Abyss Actor - Mellow Madonna", also you cannot Special Summon monsters for the rest of this turn, except "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monsters (even if this card leaves the field). You can only use this effect of "Abyss Actor - Mellow Madonna" once per turn.**

"When Madonna's in the pendulum zone, I can activate it's pendulum effect. By paying 1000 LP, I can add Abyss Actor Super Star to my hand."

**Blue Akuma: 3000 (Hand 2)**

"Once again I use my Pendulum scale to pendulum summon Abyss Actor Superstar."

This time a black cladded humanoid entered the field. Its red hair twisted upwards. I could hear Ai in the back of my mind mocking the hair because it swirled up like an ice cream cone. I let that thought take over me for a second. Ai, despite everything that would be going on during a duel, could find something to joke about.

**Abyss Actor Superstar**

**Fiend/Dark- LV 7- ATK:2500/ DEF:1300**

**When Normal or Special Summoned, your opponent's Spell/Trap Cards and effects cannot be activated. Once per turn: You can Set 1 "Abyss Script" Spell directly from your Deck, but it is sent to the GY during the End Phase.**

"I end my turn," the blue akuma said.

I pushed Ai to the side. I needed to focus on this duel so I could get him back. I studied my opponent. He didn't seem confidant in this duel. I was going to use that to my advantage.

"My turn," I said," I draw!"

**Playmaker: 4000 LP (Hand 5)**

**Blue Akuma 3000 LP (Hand 1)**

I looked at my hand determining the best strategy.

"I use Cynet Ritual in my hand," I yelled.

**Cynet Ritual**

**Spell/Ritual**

**his card can be used to Ritual Summon any Cyberse Ritual Monster. You must also Tribute monsters from your hand or field whose total Levels equal or exceed the Level of the Ritual Monster you Ritual Summon. If you control no monsters: You can banish this card and 1 Ritual Monster from the GY; Special Summon 2 "Cynet Tokens" (Cyberse/LIGHT/Level 4/ATK 0/DEF 0). You cannot activate this effect the turn this card is sent to the GY.**

"By tributing link streamer in my hand I can ritual summon Paladin of Storm Dragon."

A ritual circle appeared in front of me, blue flames igniting around it. The image of Link streamer, a gold dragon will solar paneled wings materialized before me, before being shattered into data. The data entered the circle, before a blinding light emerged. From the light, a gold warrior with sword drawn emerged riding a white and blue dragon which resembled Firewall dragon.

**Paladin of Storm Dragon**

**Ritual/Cyberse/ Light -LV 4- ATK: 1900/ DEF: 900**

**You can Ritual Summon this card with "Cynet Ritual". At the start of the Damage Step, if this card attacks a monster: You can return that monster to the hand. You can Tribute this card; Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher Cyberse monster from your hand or Deck, but it cannot activate its effects this turn. You can only use each effect of "Paladin of Storm Dragon" once per turn.**

"I activate Paladin's effect. By tributing Paladin, I can Special summon level eight, Dual Assemblwurm."

Paladin shattered into data before it reformed into a new monster. A dragon like creature emerged from the broken data. The right side of its body was red while the left was blue. The head and tail of the cyburse monster was a light purple. Two wings come from its back. Each was the color of this side it emerged from.

**Dual Assemblwurm**

**Cyberse/ Dark- LV 8- ATK: 2800/ DEF:1000**

**If this card is in your hand or GY: You can banish 2 other Cyberse monsters from your hand and/or face-up from your field; Special Summon this card, but its ATK becomes halved. You can only use this effect of "Dual Assembwurm" once per turn. Once per turn: You can banish 1 card from your hand; banish 1 monster on the field with ATK less than or equal to this card's.**

"I set one card," I called out, " Now Dual Assemblwurm attacks Hyper Director! Go, Dual Cyberse Blast!"

A purple blast extended from my monster mouth. Upon hitting its target, a huge explosion was let loose. The blast's shock-wave hit my opponent, causing his avatar to glitch as he took the damage.

**Blue Akuma: 1000 LP (Hand 1)**

"I end my turn, "I monotoned.

I was going to get Ai back. No matter what.

**~-Link VRAINS-~**

**Divine's POV**

**Mysterious Duelist: 4000 (Hand 4)**

**Grey Akuma: 4000 LP (Hand 4)**

"Since I'm defending myself, I'll take the first turn," the akuma smirked under his mask.

I gave a stern nodded, letting him the go ahead. He pulled ahead of me on his d-board while letting off a small laugh while he summoned the cards in his hand.

"I set three cards and end my turn," he said.

 _"What?"_ I nearly said out loud.

My hair swayed back and forth in the wind as I studied my opponent. The akuma's confidant attitude didn't change. He had a strategy with his set cards. No matter. I wasn't going to let that detour me.

**Mysterious Duelist: 4000 (Hand 4)**

**Grey Akuma: 4000 LP (Hand 1)**

"My turn!" I yelled," I draw!"

"I activate my trap, Heavy Storm Duster!" My opponent interrupted.

**Heavy Storm Duster**

**Normal/Trap**

**Target up to 2 Spells/Traps on the field; destroy them. You cannot conduct your Battle Phase the turn you activate this card.**

"Using this card I can destroy two cards on the field in the spell and trap zone."

"But the only cards you can target are yours," I responded.

"That's correct," He crackled," I am destroying the two set cards on my field."

Two tornadoes came from Heavy Storm Duster and obliterated his cards.

"As I result of their destruction I can activate Artifact Achilleshield and Artifact Aegis effects in the graveyard!"

**Artifact Achilleshield**

**Fairy/Light- LV 5- ATK: 1500/ DEF: 2200**

**You can Set this card from your hand to your Spell & Trap Zone as a Spell Card. During your opponent's turn, if this Set card in the Spell & Trap Zone is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: Special Summon it. If this card is Special Summoned during your opponent's turn: Your opponent cannot target "Artifact" monsters you control for attacks for the rest of this turn.**

0

**Artifact Aegis**

**Fairy/ Light- LV 5- ATK:1200/ DEF: 2500**

**You can Set this card from your hand to your Spell & Trap Zone as a Spell Card. During your opponent's turn, if this Set card in the Spell & Trap Zone is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: Special Summon it. If this card is Special Summoned during your opponent's turn: "Artifact" monsters you control cannot be targeted or destroyed by your opponent's card effects until the end of this turn.**

If the mask hadn't been covering his whole face there would surly be a huge grin on his face.

"Since my monsters were destroyed during your turn, I can special summon them," he said.

A bronze shield with violet details appeared in his middle monster zone and a golden shield appeared in his left monster zone.

"They also give off an other effect. Achilleshield blocks you from attacking my monsters while Aegis blocks you from targeting and destroying my Artifact monsters with card effects."

"A defensive deck that interferes with certain parts of you opponent's strategies," I examined.

"Quite genies. Just let your opponent keep guess about what cards I have down, then stop them in their tracks when their turn starts," the grey akuma laughed.

"Every deck has a weakness though," I stared him down.

"Just like yours. You deck relies on your opponent attacking to destroy their monsters and then drawing cards to gain life points and deal effect damage," he replied," If your opponent doesn't let you destroy their monsters and if you can change your monster effects, you won't be able to do anything."

"So, you plan on changing my monster effects," I smiled, noticing his slip up.

The akuma flinched, knowing he messed up. I flicked my braid behind me so it would fly behind my shoulder.

"No matter. Your effect damage deck won't take down my Artifacts," he declared confidently.

"Well lets just say I've got a surprise for you," I smirked.

"Really? I would love to see you try."

"Ask and it shall be given," I couldn't help but laughing, knowing what was going to happen.

I lifted my left arm, summoning my hand. My smile never left my face. I enjoyed being a thorn in Modicum's side and just seeing the reaction of confusion and shock on a Modicum lackey was going to be great.

"I activate the field spell, Noble Cyberse Domain!"

The field spell emerged on the field, showing a picture of the previous Cyberse world.

**Noble Cyberse Domain**

**Field/ Spell**

**All Cyberse Monsters on your field gain 300 atk and def.** **Three times per turn when you link summon a Noble Powered cyberse monster, activate one of these effects**

**• Draw one card**

**• Add two Noble Powered banished monsters to your graveyard**

**• Shuffle one card from your graveyard back to your deck**

"Cyberse?!" My opponent questioned in fear.

"Seems like my first card did surprise you," I smirked.

"How...how do have cyberse cards?!

"That for me to know and you to wonder," I answered. " From my hand I summon Noble Powered Pharohess."

A tan women appeared in the left zone of my field. She had light brown skin, golden eyes and black hair. She wore a tan eqyptian dress. Gold cloth decorated the dress along with golden jewelry along her arms, waist and ankles. A golden crown rested on her hand along with long golden earrings that dangled in the data storm wind.

**Noble Powered Pharohess**

**Cyberse/ Divine- LV 4- ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1400**

**This card can count as two materials for the Link summon of a Noble Powered monster. You can banish this card from your graveyard to target one attacking monster on the field, change its attack to zero until the end phase.**

"This data must be wrong!" The akuma stuttered in disbelief as my card's data appeared on his duel disk, "There aren't any more divine attribute cards! Not since the first years after the game was created."

"Not anymore," I glared, "You called me Goddess before. I guess I could tell you my name if I want you to stop calling me that. My name is Divine! Just like my real cards."

"Real cards! That means..."

"You guess right. You've been calling my other deck a dummy to insult it. Guess you never thought it actually was one," I smiled.

Agervation and fear was radiating off my opponent and I was enjoying it.

"Now Noble Cyberse Domain raises Pharohess's attack and defense."

**Pharohess: ATK: 1400-1700/ DEF: 1400-1700**

"I activate Noble Powered Wire Walker's effect from my hand," I said taping the card in my hand," If there is a Noble Powered Monster on my field, I can pay 200 life points and special summon it."

**Noble Powered Wire Walker**

**Cyberse/ Divine- LV 4- ATK: 1500/ DEF: 900**

**If an other Nobled Power monster is on the field, pay 200 life points to special summon this card from your hand. When a Noble Powered monster is targeted for a card effect, you can banish this card from your graveyard, negate the effect and destroy that card.**

**Divine:4000-3800 LP (Hand 3)**

A teenage boy appeared on the field. He had golden hair and eyes. A dare-devil smirk rested on his face. He was balancing on a golden wire under him.

**Wire Walker: ATK: 1500-1800/ DEF: 900-1200**

"Now come forth, the circuit that guides me towards the future!" I yelled as a blue pulse shot from my hand.

The link circuit appeared above me, glowing in all its glory.

"I set Wire Walker in the link arrows!"

Wire Walker turned gold and shot into the circuit. The akuma was getting more annoyed by the minute.

"I Link summon! Come forth, Noble Powered Life Maker."

A young girl emerged from the circuit and into the left extra monster zone. She wore a white spring dress. She had gold eyes and hair that waved to her shoulders. She held a ball of gold data in her hand.

**Noble Powered Life Maker**

**Cyberse/Link/Divine- ATK: 500/ Link-1 (Middle right)**

**1 Noble Powered Link Monster**

**When this card is Linked summon, summon a non-link Noble Powered Monster from your graveyard to your field.**

**Life Maker: ATK: 500- 800**

"Life Maker's effect," I continued, "I re-summon Wire Walker."

Wire Walker appeared once again but this time set in my right zone.

**Wire Walker: ATK: 1500-1800/ DEF: 900-1200**

"Noble Cyberse Domian's effect! Since I link summoned, I can choose an effect. I choose to draw one card," I kept on.

I looked at the card I drew. It quickly glowed, indicating I could activate it's effect.

"I activate Noble Powered Online Avatar's effect from my hand," I yelled summoning it, " I can summon this card to my field when it's added to my hand outside of my draw phase."

**Noble Powered Online Avatar**

**Cyberse/ Divine- LV 4- ATK: 1800/ DEF: 0**

**If this card is added to your hand except during the draw phase, special summon this card. You can banish this card, destroy one face up trap or spell card on the field.**

A golden figure emerged in my middle zone. There were no defining details except it's glowing white eyes.

**Online Avatar: ATK: 1800- 2100/ DEF:0-300**

"You have all your zones filled on your first turn, but that not all is it?"

I let a sly smile as an answer.

"Come forth, the circuit that guides me towards the future! I set Life Maker and Pharohess in the link markers!"

The blue circuit glowed as the wind of the data storm blew harder. The akuma swayed back and forth as he had trouble staying on his d-board. My left hand reached for my choker as if to remind me of who I was. Then with hand still extended I summoned all my courage.

"Great might strikes down from above with such force that evil quakes. Appear and emerge the great energy of pure power. I link summon Noble Powered Goddess!"

Gold data pixelated and formed together. A fair skinned women appeared. She had gold eyes and long straight golden hair. She wore a shouldered light golden greek dress. A while shawl twisted around her arms while gold sandals decorated her feet.

**Noble Powered Goddess**

**Cyberse/ Link/ Divine- ATK: 2400/ Link-3 (Top right, bottom right, bottom left)**

**2+ Noble Powered Monster**

**When this card is linked summoned, draw a card for every Cyberse monster linked to this card. Noble Powered monsters linked to this card gain 400 atk points. When this card is co-linked with Noble Powered Princess, all Noble Powered Monsters can't be destroyed by battle or card effects.**

**Goddess: ATK: 2400- 2700**

"So that's your ace?" the akuma looked up.

"I'm activating Goddess's summoning effect. I draw a card for every cyberse monster linked to this card such as my Online Avatar," I ignored him.

My duel disk lite up as a card appeared for me to draw.

"Speaking of which, Noble Powered monsters linked to Goddess card gain 400 attack."

**Online Avatar: ATK: 2100- 2500**

"Too bad Achillieshield blocks your attacks this turn," the akuma mocked.

"Agreed. I would've finished you off this turn if that was the case but I'm not done."

"Noble Cyberse Domain's Effect activates again and I choose to draw an other card," I did following my action, "Once again, come forth, the circuit that guides me towards the future. I set Online Avatar and Wire Walker in the link arrows. Come forth, Noble Powered Maiden of Hope."

A young girl emerged. She had light tan skin with light brown hair and golden eyes. She wore a sleeveless white dress that went to her knees. She more white flats. In her hair was three white flowers perched on the left side by her ear.

**Noble Powered Maiden of Hope**

**Cyberse/ Link/ Divine- ATK: 1500/ Link-2 (Middle left, Middle right)**

**2 Noble Powered Monsters**

**When this card is summoned and your life points are lower than your opponents, gain 200 life points for every link marker on the field (up to 10 markers). Monsters linked to this card gain 300 atk points. You can only summon Noble Powered Maiden of Hope once per turn.**

Goddess's link shone as a new monster linked with her.

**Maiden of Hope: ATK: 1500-1800-2200**

"I activate Maiden of Hope's effect. When she is summoned and my opponent's life points are higher than mine, I gain 200 life points for every link maker on the field," I went uninterrupted," Maiden has two link markers and Goddess has three for a total of five."

"I know how to add," the akuma snarled.

"Well then I shouldn't have to tell you how many life points I gain," I smirked back.

Maiden turned around and extended her hand to me. A white light came from her hand as that white glow surrounded me as well.

**Divine: 3800-4800 LP (Hand 5)**

"For the third time, I draw a card using Noble Cyberse Domain's effect."

I looked at my hand. I already had a plan to deal some damage next turn.

"So this is our leader feared you so much," the akuma remarked.

"I'm glad they fear me," I smiled," Considering how they use to scare me. Karma comes around doesn't it?"

"Maybe, but it won't this time. Every deck has a weakness. I know how to stop you now."

I let my smile fade. As much I was enjoying agervating Modicum, I couldn't forget that was a very serious matter.

"I set two cards and end my turn."

"Not smiling now are you Goddess?"

"The name isn't Goddess. I told you my name for a reason," I exasperated a sigh.

"Yes. You say your going by Divine now. Trying to escape Modicum still aren't you?"

My fists clenched instinctively. I could still feel them glaring on, watching me as I dueled then and for some reason I felt like they were watching me now.

"How much do you know?" I glared.

"Not much but you used to work with us. You were one of us," he cheerfully said.

Anger started to boil in my chest. All that suffering and I worked with them! My right hand reached towards my left shoulder. The memory of the last night with Modicum was seared into my brain. I suddenly realized I had started shaking. I quickly steadied my breath and paid attention to everything around me. I felt the wind my hair, heard the soft wind that passed my ears, and felt the slight shaking of my d-board as I road the data stream.

"You don't know anything! Now it's your turn akuma."

"Fine then Divine. I draw!"

**~-Link VRAINS- Unknown Location-~**

**-Seina's POV-**

My hands moved as fast as I could. There were so many things to do but keeping the duels under lock and key was the most important and hardest problem at the moment. I wasn't able to get the shield up in enough time to prevent Playmaker from getting involved. I quickly glanced at the dueling videos in front of me. I was more focused on Divine than Playmaker. I was confidant that both of them, but that didn't mean I wasn't still nervous for my friend. I cast my eyes down back to the screens at hand. I calculated that after fifty- three defeats from her dummy deck that Modicum would send someone with a deck that was a built to take down Divine. It seems my calculations were right. Thank goodness I switched out her deck when I sent her through the shortcut.

One of the screens somewhere in front of me beeped indicating the Hanoi's next advancement of breaking my program. I quickly patched up the problem and put up an other firewall. Just as it went up, I got different alert for an other area of trouble.

"Four on one really isn't fair," I gritted my teeth as I kept the codes going.

If the Hanoi got through it could mean SOL or some other third party could get involved in the mess. The less people in, the better the situation would be. Suddenly the whole room blared with an alarm. I didn't have time to say 'what'. I quickly pulled up the problem on another screen as I kept patching the program. A hiss escaped my mouth as I realized what the Hanoi had done.

"You Hanoi are amazing to only have three on one and cause me such a hassle to stop you," the annoyingly chuckled, "Having Baria make a tracker virus while the rest of you tried to break through."

The virus was approaching my network fast. If it found the network, it would shut me out, track were I was, and allow the Hanoi full control of my network. The only way to avoid it was to pull out.

"Sorry Divine," I muttered," Cut off Network!"

**~-Link VRAINS-~**

**Divine's POV**

**Grey Akuma: 4000 LP (Hand 2)**

**Divine: 4800 LP (Hand 4)**

I saw the sky glitch around us. I knew what that meant. Seina's program had somehow broken. The Hanoi could now find us and Modicum could send help.

"First off, I'm going to use Achilleshield and Aegis to link summon," the akuma crackled,bringing my attention back to him, "Come forth the circuit that controls our paths."

The gold and bronze shield twisted around and disappeared into the circuit above.

"I link summon, link two, Artifact Dagda!"

A gold and black mace appeared from the circuit. Eight spikes rested on the top of the mace. The mace sat in the right extra monster zone.

**Artifact Dagda**

**Fairy/Link/Light- ATK:1500/Link 2 (Bottom left, Bottom right)**

**2 monsters with different names**   
**When an effect of another card on the field is activated (Quick Effect): You can Set 1 "Artifact" monster from your hand or Deck to your Spell & Trap Zone as a Spell, but destroy it during your opponent's next End Phase. During your opponent's turn, if this Link Summoned card is destroyed: You can Special Summon 1 "Artifact" monster from your GY in Defense Position. You can only use each effect of "Artifact Dagda" once per turn.**

"Next, I activate the spell, Pot of Duality," the akuma called.

**Pot of Duality**

**Normal/ Spell**

**Excavate the top 3 cards of your Deck, add 1 of them to your hand, also, after that, shuffle the rest back into your Deck. You can only activate 1 "Pot of Duality" per turn. You cannot Special Summon during the turn you activate this card.**

Three cards flipped up on the screen for me and him to see. The three cards were Artifact Lancea, Artifact Ignition and Cards of Demise. He added Card of Demise to his hand a shuffled his deck.

"Next I set one card on my field and then activate the card I just added, Card of Demise," the grey akuma proclaimed.

**Card of Demise**

**Normal/ Trap**

**Draw until you have 3 cards in your hand, also for the rest of this turn after this card resolves, your opponent takes no damage. During the End Phase of this turn, send your entire hand to the GY. You can only activate 1 "Card of Demise" per turn. You cannot Special Summon during the turn you activate this card.**

"I end my turn by setting two set more set cards."

"But now Card of Demise's effects makes you discard the last card in your hand," I replied.

"True but that won't matter now will it?"

"If that's what you think" I challenged," I draw."

**Divine: 4800 LP (Hand 5)**

**Grey Akuma: 4000 LP (Hand 0)**

"I activate my quick play spell, Artifact Ignition," My opponent interrupted .

**Artifact Ignition**

**Quick-Play/ Spell**

**If you have an "Artifact" monster in your Deck: Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target, and if you do, Set 1 "Artifact" monster from your Deck to your Spell & Trap Zone as a Spell. If this card in its owner's possession is destroyed by an opponent's card: Your opponent skips their next Battle Phase.**

"Artifact Ignition targets a spell or trap card on the field and lets me set an artifact monster from my deck or hand. I am destroying Artifact Begalitch and setting Artifact Moralith," my opponent declared.

"Here we go again."

"Begalitch's effect activates and summon's itself from the graveyard."

**Artifact Begalitch**

**Fairy/Light- LV 5-ATK: 1400/DEF: 2100**

**You can Set this card from your hand to your Spell & Trap Zone as a Spell Card. During your opponent's turn, if this Set card in the Spell & Trap Zone is destroyed and sent to your Graveyard: Special Summon it. If this card is Special Summoned during your opponent's turn: Destroy up to 2 Set cards you control (min. 1). You can only use this effect of "Artifact Beagalltach" once per turn.**

A red sword with a golden hilt emerged next to Dagda's link.

"Its effect allows me to destroy up to two set cards on my field," he yelled as two red swords pierced his set cards, destroying them, "Now my set Artifact Sythe and

Artifact Moralltach's effects activate!"

"Them summon themselves," I interrupted," and cut off what I can do with my deck."

"Your half right Divine. Let me show you," he laughed.

A black scythe took his left monster zone while glowing blue sword with a gold hilt took his right.

 **Artifact** **Scythe**

**Fairty/Light-LV 5- ATK:2200/DEF: 900**

**You can Set this card from your hand to your Spell & Trap Zone as a Spell. During your opponent's turn, if this Set card in the Spell & Trap Zone is destroyed and sent to your GY: Special Summon it. If this card is Special Summoned during your opponent's turn: Your opponent cannot Special Summon monsters from the Extra Deck for the rest of this turn.**

0

**Artifact Moralltach**

**Fairy/Light- LV 5- ATK:2100/ DEF: 1400**

**You can Set this card from your hand to your Spell & Trap Zone as a Spell. During your opponent's turn, if this Set card in the Spell & Trap Zone is destroyed and sent to your GY: Special Summon it. If this card is Special Summoned during your opponent's turn: You can destroy 1 face-up card your opponent controls.**

"Glitch," I hissed reading his monster effects.

"Just like most people these days, you rely on your extra deck to get your more powerful monsters,"he smirked," and I just blocked that off."

He uses his cards well," I admitted to myself.

I looked at my hand. Blocking my extra was going to throw my strategy for a loop.

"By looking at your face, I can tell that you only paid attention to Scythe, but not Moralltach," my opponent continued, "Moralltach destroys a face up card you control, such as Noble Powered Goddess."

"No!" I shouted.

"That card represents yourself does it not? Now watch it fall like you will soon," the akuma crackled," Go Moralltach! Destory Noble Powered Goddess!"

**~- Link VRAINS-~**

**Playmaker's POV**

"I'll stop you Playmaker," my opponent promised.

**Playmaker: 4000 LP (Hand 1)**

**Grey Akuma: 1000 LP (Hand 2)**

"I use spell Abyss Script-Rise of the Abyss King!"

**Abyss Script- Rise of the Abyss King**

**Normal/Spell**

**Target face-up cards on the field, up to the number of Attack Position "Abyss Actor" monsters with different names you control; destroy them. If you control a Level 7 or higher "Abyss Actor" monster, your opponent cannot activate cards or effects in response to this card's activation. If this Set card in its owner's control is destroyed by an opponent's card effect, and you have a face-up "Abyss Actor" Pendulum Monster in your Extra Deck: You can add up to 2 "Abyss Actor" cards and/or "Abyss Script" Spells with different names from your Deck to your hand.**

"I can destroy monsters on your field equal to the amount of Abyss Actors I have on my field. I have two which is more than enough to destroy Dual Assemblwurm."

A black ghoul came from the card. I shielded my eyes as it pixleated Assemblwurm in a matter of seconds.

"Now I attack with Evil Heel. Go, Dark Stage Fire."

The blue akuma's monster opened it's mouth as a dark purple fire shot from it. I felt pain in my body as it connected and shot me backwards.

Playmaker: 4000-1000 LP (Hand 1)

"Now Superstar. Finish this! Show Stage Force!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed the half of two duels this chapter. Big shout out of Hunter HQ who wrote the Playmaker vs Akuma duel. I was originally planning to have Playmaker and Divine finish their duels but this was getting kind of long so I stopped it here like any other Yugioh episode would. I hope to have the next chapter out sometime this week so please stay tune. Please follow and give a comment. They help me stay motivated.
> 
> ~Karnia


	7. I am Transformed

**~-Link VRAINS-~**

**Divine's POV**

**Divine: 4800 LP (Hand 5)**

**Grey Akuma: LP 4000 (Hand 0)**

The swords came crashing down on Goddess causing an explosion. A wave was sent towards me causing me to sway back and for on my d-board.

"Your ace is now destroyed. What will you do now?" the akuma taunted.

"Look before you taunt," I smirked.

The smoke cleared. The red swords had stopped in front of Goddess and made contact with a transparent Wire Walker.

"What! How?!"

I chuckled," By banishing Noble Powered Wire Walker from the graveyard I can negate a card effect that targets a Noble Powered monster on my field and destroy it."

Wire Walker vanished into data, leaving the red swords behind. They turned around and barreled towards Moralltach. Just like how an explosion shook when they tried to destroy Goddess, the swords pierced the akuma's monster and destroyed it.

"Now that your done, I can start my turn."

I was hoping I could finish him this turn, but with Scythe's effect blocking me from my extra deck...ugh. I hated it when they started to annoy me. Still...I had to keep on fighting no matter what they threw on me. I would keep going if this duel last 100 turns. I looked at my cards. I couldn't deal the damage I wanted to and I needed a way to shut down his strategy, but the akuma still left me room to attack. I was not going to let that opportunity slip by.

"I activate my spell, Recalling Cynet Links. With this spell I can summon a link monster from my graveyard as long as its link rating it equal or lower to the number of Cyberse monsters on my field. With two Cyberse monsters, I can summon Link-1 Noble Powered Life Maker," I yelled as the girl appeared in my right zone.

**Life Maker: 500-800-1100 ATK**

"I activate Artifact Dagda's effect. When an effect on the field is activated I can send an Artifact monster in my spell and trap zone!" the akuma started the waiver as he set a new card from his deck.

"Next I summon Noble Powered Code Giver from my hand," I continued.

A clear box emerged in my left zone. Inside was a golden ball of light which pulsed with energy.

**Code Giver: Cyberse/Effect/Divine/LV 2- ATK:700**

**Code Giver: ATK: 700-1000-1300**

"I activate Code Giver's effect. I draw a card for every Noble Powered Monster on the field, so I draw four." I persisted," the only side effect is that when I use this effect I loose 100 life points per card I drew."

**Divine: 4800 LP- 4400 LP (Hand 8)**

"I activate Dagda's effect again to set an Artifact monster in my deck onto my field," the akuma interrupted.

"When I have Noble Powered Hyperlink Engine in my hand, I can activate it's effect," I kept on revealing my monster from my hand, "By reveling it and sending it back to my deck I can draw two more cards."

 _"Come on. Please give me the card I need,"_ I pleaded to my deck.

I felt my hand shake every so slightly as my hand went towards my duel disk. He still had a plan up his sleeves. The akuma let that slip up at the beginning. We was going to play his endgame next turn. I knew it. In the way he acted, looked...how much experience I had with these lackeys only but fortified my feeling. I had to make a plan a counter. It was the only way. I could feel something like acid building up in my throat as I fought to keep my nerves down. I let out a breath. I couldn't think of that right now. I had been in tougher situations before. I just had to focus on what I was fighting for. I glanced at the ring on my left hand.

_"Please sis. Fight with me."_

I drew the card and with it, I felt some invisible force crush my nerves. As if hit by a lightning bolt I knew, this was it.

"I activate the spell, Noble Overcrowded Hand," I smiled. "When I have six or more cards in my hand and a Noble Powered monster on the field I can revel cards in my hand and send them back to my deck. In return I can banish cards in your graveyard equal to the amount of cards I sent back. I'm sending Noble Powered Link Target, Noble Power Web Spider, and Heavenly Strike from Noble Powered back to my deck," I grinned, " Now I banish Moralith, Achilliesheild, and Aegis from your graveyard."

"Wait! No!" He yelled in a panic as the cards vanished," "I activate Dagda's effect again."

He paused for a moment after setting his third card, like realizing he had made a mistake. I didn't comment on it and kept going.

"Next, I activate Noble Power Change Out from my hand, " I continued. "With it I can have Code Giver come back to my hand and then I am allowed to summon Noble Powered Cyber Combatant in defense position."

 **Cyber Combatant: Cyberse/Divine/** **LV 3-** **DEF:1700**

**Cyber Combatant: DEF 1700-2000-2300**

"You've filled all your zones even though you can't link summon. Your planning something," my opponent thought aloud.

"A good duelist always plans ahead," I answered, " I set a card and now Maiden of Hope, attack Artifact Dagda!"

**Maiden: ATK 2200**

**Dagda: ATK 1500**

_700 Damage_

**Grey Akuma: 4000- 3300 LP**

The akuma growled as I continued, "Now get ready to feel Goddess's wrath."

A bright golden beam formed in Noble Powered Goddess's left hand.

"Now attack Scythe with Heavenly Radiance!"

The grey akuma flew backwards as his life points took an other hit. He struggled as the data stream bounced him around a little.

**Goddess: ATK 2400**

**Scythe: ATK 2200**

_200 Damage_

**Grey Akuma: 3300- 3100 LP**

"With no monsters on your field Life Maker is free to attack you directly!" I yelled fiercely.

**Grey Akuma: 3100- 1000 LP**

"With that I end my turn, " I called.

I did not relish the damage I gave him. He was about to make his move.

"You should've finished me this turn. I'll stop you this turn, "the akuma said gleefully," Now Dagda's effect activates. The cards I set are destroyed,"

My opponent's spell and trap card zone erupted as they went to the graveyard.

"Now rise again Artifact Achilleshield, Caduceus and Mjolnir."

 **Achille** **shield: Fairy/Light/ LV 5-2500 DEF**

**Caduceus: Fairy/Light/ LV 5-2400 DEF**

**Mjolnir: Fairy/Light/ LV 5- 2000 DEF**

Achilleshield, the purple shield, Caduceus, a black staff with orange wings up top, and Mjolnir, a golden hammer, appeared in his three monster zones. They glowed as they tried to activate their effects.

I studied the card he had out. Achilleshield would've been better to keep in the hand or deck so he could use it to stop my attacks at the beginning of my turn instead of wasting it at the end. Caduceus's effect would allow him to draw a monster for each Artifact he summoned during my next turn. It would allow him to get the card he wanted to stop me from playing my own cards. Mjolnir would've been used to summon an Artifact from the graveyard, but I had already banished the Artifacts he had so he couldn't use that effect.

"Now, I draw," the akuma continued as I finished analyzing.

**Divine: 4400 (Hand 4)**

**Grey Akuma: 1000 LP ( Hand 1)**

"First, I'll build the overlay network using Achilleshield and Mjolnir!"

My eyes widened, an XYZ summon! The wind howled around us as the overlay network appeared behind the akuma. A blue X with a red circle around it glowed as it finished forming. Achilleshield and Mjolnir quickly shot into it.

"Come worth the sword that will cut my enemies into pieces. Demolish this duel! Rank 5, Artifact Durendal!"

A silver sword with a golden hilt emerged from the network. A blue and red gem was centered in the hilt as their power flowed through the sword. Two orange orbs circled around the sword as it was set in the extra monster zone.

**Artifact Durendal**

**Fairy/XYZ/Light- Rank 5- ATK: 2500/DEF: 2100**

**2 Level 5 monsters**   
**Once per turn, during either player's turn, you can activate 1 of these effects.**   
**● When a monster effect is activated on the field OR when a Normal Spell/Trap Card is activated: You can detach 1 XYZ Material from this card; the activated effect becomes "Destroy 1 Spell/Trap Card your opponent controls".**   
**● You can detach 1 XYZ Material from this card; each player with a hand shuffles their entire hand into the Deck, then draws the same number of cards they shuffled into the Deck.**

"So, that's your ace?" I asked him just like how he had done to me earlier.

"Yes it is. Durendal was know as a weapon that could cut through stone. I wonder what it will do to you," he crackled.

Going from worry a few minutes ago to crackling at me made me question what this akuma was planning. For all I knew that could have been a trick to throw me off.

"Now I activate my spell, **Artifact Dig** ," the akuma continued," I draw a a card for every Artifact monster that was destroyed in my spell and trap zone during your last turn."

The akuma drew three cards while I kept my alert on high. His Durendal had two effects. More than likely he was going to set his three cards and then use Durendal's overlay units to alter my monster's effects. I silently thanked Seina for changing out my deck. While my alternate deck was made for effect damage, the high attack of the Grey Akuma's Artifacts would have proved troublesome. Especially Durendal's effect would've caused problems. While I mainly used continuous spells and counter traps, changing Fire Princess or Firecracker's effect to the destruction on one of his cards would've stopped my chain and would've thrown the duel into his favor. Something he had been planning to do until I played my Noble Powered deck.

"Now I activate Durendal's effect! By using one overlay unit, we each shuffle our hand into our deck and draw the same number of cards back to our hand," my opponent declared.

One of Durendal's overlays units flew against the arch and into it's hilt. The result was a bright orange glow which soon enveloped both of our hands.

"So you weren't planning on using Durendal's effect later," I gritted my teeth, my thoughts proven wrong.

Though a strategy change wasn't too surprising, Durendal's effect to make me destroy his face down Artifacts was still a highly useful tactic.

"I was, but when you smiled after you said that prayer earlier, I thought it best to get rid of the cards in your hand in case you had plans."

I chastised myself as I sent my cards back. Hiding my emotions was not one of my strong suits. He could clearly read what I was thinking. I needed to work on that.

"Now I set three cards," the grey akuma continued as his monster's effect ended," Now Durendal, attack Noble Powered Life Maker with Piercing Great Sword!"

"Not so fast!" I yelled as my left set card was flipped up," I activate my trap, Noble Powered Code Shield!" When a Noble Powered monster is attacked I can send one card from the top of my deck to the graveyard to negate the destruction and take half the battle damage."

I braced myself as I saw Noble Powered Cyberse Router being sent to the graveyard.

"That is still going to sting," the akuma said as Noble Powered Life Maker was pierced by Durendal.

**Durendal: ATK 2500**

**Life Maker: ATK: 1100**

_1400/2 =700_ _Damage_

**Divine: 3700 LP (Hand 4)**

I quickly regained my balance on my duel board. That was a good counter, getting rid of the cards I had selected to stay in my hand so I couldn't use them next turn.

"I end my turn, but feel free to enjoy your last one."

"Oh, I plan on it," I declared, "I draw."

**Divine: 3700 LP (Hand 5)**

**Akuma: 1000 LP (Hand 1)**

"I activate the trap Heavy Storm Duster," my opponent interrupted.

"I don't think so," I interrupted him, " I activate my own trap, Noble Traps of the Powered. When my opponent activates a trap that destroys a card on the field I can negate and destroy it. So, it negates your Heavy Storm Duster," I smirked.

"How did you...?!" the akuma angrily shouted at me.

"You were right about getting the card I wanted. My deck relies on my monster's effects so you thought I had a monster that would change this duel around when I drew my cards. You didn't guess to think that it was the card I had set."

The akuma growled at me. I answered him with an angry glare back.

"Now I activate my trap card's second ability. By banishing it, I can set a trap from my deck onto the field and I am allowed to activate it the turn I set it," I declared.

I quickly picked my trap as it set it's self on the field.

"Now I activate Hyperlink Engine's effect from my hand. By sending it back to my deck, I draw two cards."

I couldn't help but notice the akuma's glare at me.

"You have the annoying ability to be troublesome," the grey akuma scoffed.

"Thank you," I answered a small amount of sincerity."

I kept my emotions controlled this time. If he only knew how happy that made me. Annoying Modicum was my absolute pleasure.

"Now, come forth, the circuit that guides me towards the future!"

My circuit appeared above me again. A great power awakened from my deck as the circuit appeared as if the card I was about to summon was itching to be let out. It didn't surprise me. My two aces didn't like being apart for long. Whatever nerves or terror I had vanished in the circuit's bright light.

"The summoning conditions are two or more Noble Powered monsters," I commanded, " I set Noble Powered Maiden of Hope and Life Maker in the Link Arrows!"

My two link monsters disappeared as they became one with the circuit. Once again the wind picked up and tossed us around a little, as if preparing us for the power about to emerge. I did not back down. This power was fighting with me. It always was.

"Grace and virtue unifies into a powerful might demanding obedience. Appear! Link 3, Noble Powered Princess!"

**Noble Powered Princess**

**Cyberse/Link/Divine- ATK: 2100/ Link-3 (Top left, top right, bottom left)**

**2+ Noble Powered Monsters**

**When this card is link summoned, your opponents must discard cards in their hand up to the amount of cyburse monsters linked to this card. Noble Powered monsters linked to this card gain 400 ATK points When co-linked with Noble Powered Goddess all Noble Powered monsters can't be targeted by opponent's card effects.**

A woman similar to Goddess came from the circuit. She had black hair pulled into a bun while a golden crown fit perfectly on her forehead. A gold gown dressed the figure. It ruffled at the bottom as it extended to her ankles. The sleeves were made of lace as it stopped at her elbows. Golden flats were barley seen under the dress. My heart leapt and stung at the same time upon seeing Princess. I let all my enjoyment go as my new monster landed on the field next to Goddess's link. I could enjoy this later but now I was serious. A smirk or smile was no longer on my face. All I left myself with the will to fight.

_"Together."_

**Noble Powered Princess: ATK: 2100-2400-2800**

**Noble Powered Goddess: ATK: 2800-3100**

"When Noble Powered Princess is summoned her effect activates!" I declared knowing what my opponent was about to do.

"I activate Durendal's effect. By using one overlay unit your monster effect destroys one of my set spell or trap cards," my opponent shouted.

"I destroy your card on the left," I said answered swiftly.

Princess pulled a sword from her dress and charged at the set card. It split and dispersed as her sword slashed through it.

"Artifact Moralith's effect! It summons it's self to my field and destroys a card on your field!" the akuma gleefully laughed," Say goodbye to Goddess once and for all."

**Moralith: Fairy/Light/ LV 5- DEF: 1400**

The swords appeared again around Moralith before they shot at Goddess again. Right before the swords struck at Princess raised her hand and the swords vanished.

"What?!"

"Its called Princess's effect," I replied, coldness resting on its edge," Noble Powered monsters on the field can't be targeted by your effects as long as Goddess and Princess are co-linked. Royal Protection!"

My opponent was getting panicked at this point. He no longer held a firm stance and his hand was shaking slightly.

"This was your plan all along."

"Yes. Together Goddess and Princess can stop all harm to each other and those they seek to protect," I answered evenly, "Now, Noble Cyberse Domain's effect. This time I choose to shuffle Noble Powered Pharaohess back into my deck, " I said as I added the card from my graveyard to my deck slot, "Next I activate Noble Powered Divine Companion's effect. Since a Noble Powered link monster was special summoned, I can special summon her from my hand."

**Divine Companion: Cyberse/Divine/LV 4- ATK: 1400**

**Divine Companion: ATK:1400-1700**

A female in a white long traveler's cloak appeared. Her face was covered in the shadow's of the cloak.

"If your trying to link summon you can have to use Princess or Goddess to summon since you don't have any link markers pointing to any other zones," the grey akuma tried to declare fiercely.

"I activate my spell Cyberse Renewed Arrow. As long as I have a Cyberse link monster on the field, I can banish cards on my field for the link materials and then summon the link monster if I don't have an open zone. I banish Noble Powered Combatant and Divine Companion to Link summon link-2 Noble Powered Revolution Champion."

A man emerged from the circuit and stood to the right of Noble Powered Princess. He appeared in light weight dark gold armor. A helmet that rested on his head had a face mask set on top while a white feather stuck on top. A sword rested on his left hip as well.

**Revolution Champion: Cyberse/Divine/Link 2- ATK: 1500 (Middle left, Top right)**

**Revolution Champion: ATK: 1500-1800-2100**

"Revolution Champion's effect. When he's summoned I send two cards in my hand back to my deck."

"Why would you do that?"

"That won't matter to you. I activate my field spell again. This time I return Wire Walker and Divine Companion from the banished zone back to the graveyard," I said as the sections of my duel disk moved for me to move my cards. " Next, I play Noble Powered Data Sword. I can treat this card as an equip spell if it's equipped to another Noble Powered monster."

A white and gold broad sword with pixels fading around it appeared in Goddess's hand. The akuma stumbled on his duel board as I continued to play my cards without stopping. I let my center shift allowing me to push my anger out a little so it would fuel my next few moves. I let the memories rise to the surface. The pain, the fighting, everything surged through me.

"Battle Phase! Revolution Champion attack Moralith!" I yelled. The blue sword crumbled under Revolution Champion's own sword as it struck. "Now Noble Power Princess destroy Caduceus with Royal Vigor!"

I felt a small sense of pleasure as I saw Princess cut his monster, destroying it instantly. I quickly pushed it back down. After the duel I had to remind myself.

"Noble Powered Goddess! Attack Durendal! Heavenly Radiance!" I yelled fiercely.

"I activate my skill. Artifact Excavation!" the akuma yelled desperately as Goddess started powering up her attack.

The black lining on his cloak and horns began to glow a dark purple.

"During your battle phase and when you battle the only Artifact monster on my field, I can special summon an Artifact from my graveyard and cause you to change the battle target to it," my opponent explain." I summon Achilleshield from the graveyard."

**Achilleshield : Fairy/Light/ LV 5-2500 DEF**

_"So that's why he set Achilleshield. He knew Achilleshield would be better resting in the graveyard and then use his skill to bring it back," I thought._

"Since it was special summoned during your turn, it's effect activates. You can't target Artifact monsters for attacks."

Good thing I had already planned for him to pull something else.

"I activate my trap, Firm Hold of Noble Powered!" I yelled as the card I had set with Noble Traps flipped up." I negate your summoned monster's effect and you aren't allowed to special summon any more monsters for the rest of my turn."

"Wh...what.. No.." the akuma stuttered.

"Goddess still has to attack Achilleshield due to your skill's effect so Durendal is no longer the target," I said.

Goddess raised her hand with Data Sword in her grip. I bright gold beam erupted from the blade. It quickly destroyed Achilleshield, knocking the grey akuma to the side.

"I'm still not done yet!" The akuma shouted at me after he steadied himself on the d-board.

"Neither am I," I said as I pulled aside him with ease," I activate Data Sword's effect that is equipped onto Goddess. The monster equipped can attack twice."

"B...but that still won't finish me off, the akuma stuttered."

"I activate my own skill. Divine Power!" I yelled as the white part of my hair, armor and trail accents began to glow. "I can target one Divine Attribute monster on my field and its gains 500 attack points until the end phase!"

**Goddess: 3100-3600 ATK**

"No!" he yelled as I pulled in front of him on my d-board.

"Yes," I growled," Goddess destroy Durendal! HEAVENLY RADIANCE!"

Goddess's this time took a stance and jumped towards Durendal. The swords glowed as the clashed in the middle. A small crack appeared in middle of Durendal's two gems that rested on its hilt. It soon spread, growing wider and faster before shattering into pieces.

**Goddess: 3600 ATK**

**Durendal: 2400 ATK**

_1200 damage_

**Grey Akuma: 1000- 0 LP (Hand 1)**

**Divine: 3700 LP (Hand 1)**

**DIVINE WINS!**

The akuma yelled as the blast knocked him off his d-board. I reacted quickly and chased after him.

"Got you!" I yelled as he desperately clasped to my hand.

"W..why did you save me?" the akuma asked as he gripped my arm, the only support he had.

"One, you have data I need. It is the reason we dueled after all. Two, I cant just have SOL's emergency program log you out, they would get notified of your account and you would escape. I want to keep my secrets from Modicum and SOL Tech alike," I counted," and three, I don't like seeing people hurt or afraid if I can help it."

The grey akuma was speechless at my words, though that may have just been the fear.

"Now. I'll take that data and lock your account down. You won't be working for Modicum any more," I said, my voicing becoming even with every word.

My duel disk glowed, followed by his. A trail of data flowed from his to mine as I collected my prize. Once the transfer was complete I sighed.

"I hope you learn something from this," I said as his account blinked red, logging him out.

I stood on my unmoving d-board and looked over the data I had just won.

"No ignis data," I murmured.

That meant one thing. I suddenly heard an explosion a ways above me. In the distance I could see two figures dueling... and two following them.

"Looks like more people saw what's going on," I harshly said, somehow angry at myself.

I quickly checked my duel disk to see any news from Seina. Her com link was offline and no new data was sent to my duel disk.

 _"Why had I feel so scared during that duel?"_ I thought.

I even told myself that I had faced worse things before and it still got to me. I shook my head, trying not to flashback to that time. It was probably because I had played against that deck before, probably multiple times and lost. So many duels I couldn't remember, many more I could. Now that I think about it, I probably did lose to Artifacts.

I started feeling my emotions swirling in my chest. I quickly pushed them down along with those thoughts I had as far as I could. My anger I had let out during the duel, my worry towards Seina and anxiety about what was about what could happen. My emotions were still bubbling, but I was a lot calmer now. Seina could take of herself so I didn't have to try too hard to let that go. My anger, now that I had let some out, I could easily shove back down for the time being. I continued my gaze upwards. My anxiety for what could happen was a lot harder to cleanse from me. I propelled my d-board forward and up. I couldn't leave with that other akuma able to report to Modicum and those two unknowns out and about perhaps targeting Playmaker. I was just hoping stuff didn't get messed up too badly.

**~-Link VRAINS-~**

**Playmaker's POV**

"My turn. I draw," I said.

**Playmaker: 1000 LP (Hand 2)**

**Blue Akuma: 1000 LP (Hand 1)**

Cyberse Synchron I examined. My options were limited, but I would pull through. For Ai. There was only one thing that could turn this duel around.

"I activate my skill. Neo Storm Access!" I called, "When my life points are 1000 or less I can add a monster to my extra deck from the data storm."

I felt the cyberse pull and collect in the space around me. The wind picked up and soon starting howling. The data storm appeared. The purple and blues blurred together as the data material arranged itself to become something new. Without a second thought I propelled my d-board forward into the storm. The familiarity came crashing in at once as I broke through the eye. After all this time without Ai, it hurt to here him echoing in the background.

_**"Seize the Wind Playmaker!"** _

I held onto despite the pain. I would find him. No matter what. I plunged my hand into the data storm, my hand glowed underneath the data as the card formed in it. My link sense pulled around the card. I could feel it the cyberse beneath, before I even clutched the card in my hand. The wind quickly unraveled has my new monster was added to my extra deck. My opponent looked at me in apprehension as I landed back on the data stream.

"Appear the circuit that leads to the future!"

The blue link circuit glowed as it appeared before me.

"I use one spool token to link summon Link Spider," I declared.

The answer was a blue beam that shot down from the circuit, forming link spider in my extra monster zone.

**Link Spider: Cyberse/ Earth/ Link-1- ATK 1000 (Bottom Middle)**

"Next Grid Sweeper's effect from the graveyard activates. By banishing it and Link Spider from my field your Abyss Actor Superstar is destroyed."

My opponent covered his face as his monster pixelated in front of him.

"Next I summon Cyberse Synchron," I said as a white kuriboh like monster appeared with a white ring around it.

**Cyberse Synchron: Cyberse/ Dark/ LV 1- ATK: 100**

"Now I can activate Cyberse Synchron's effect. My spool token's level becomes doubled.

**Spool Token: LV1- LV2**

"Now I'm tuning my level 1 Cyberse Synchron with my level 2 Spool Token."

The world around me turned shades or grey as my monsters disappeared into data. The data they had left behind quickly formed rings and merged together.

"I synchro summon Cyberse Integrator!"

A silver and blue plane like object came from the rings. Two arm like claws stuck out of the bottom.

**Cyberse Integrator: Cyberse/ Light/ LV 3- ATK:1000**

"I haven't seen you use that card before. It must be the card you pulled using your skill? A little weak if you think about it," the blue akuma said to me, seeming to have a little bit of confidence back.

"You shouldn't underestimate me or my cards because now I can activate Cyberse Integrator's effect. It allows me to summon a tuner monster from my hand for graveyard such as Cyberse Synchron."

**Cyberse Synchron: DEF: 100**

"Cyberse Synchron's effect activates again doubling Integrator's level to 6.

**Cyberse Integrator: LV 3- LV 6**

"Now I can tune a monster you may know. Now by using level 1 Cyberse Synchron and level 6 Cyberse Integrator I synchro summon level 7 Cyberse Quantum Dragon!"

**Cyberse Quantum Dragon: Cyberse/ Dark/ LV 7- ATK:2500**

"Quantum Dragon now attacks your Evil Heel."

"But Evil Heel's attack points are higher," my opponent declared with a smirk, thinking I had forgotten about that.

"Quantum Dragon's effect now activates. Once per turn when it attacks a monster, it is sent back to your hand. Driveback Shot!"

With his smirk now gone the akuma declared," I'll just summon Evil Heel again next turn thanks to my Pendulum Scale."

"You won't get a next turn. When Quantum Dragon's Driveback Shot is successful, it can attack a second time.

The blue oni knew what was coming next. With no monsters on the field he was wide open. He quivered in fear as Quantum Dragon's attack blazed towards him.

"Quantum Encryption!"

**Blue Oni: 1000LP- 0 LP (Hand 2)**

**Playmaker: 1000LP (Hand 1)**

**PLAYMAKER WINS!**

I quickly followed my opponent as he feel onto one of the floating islands. The akuma was struggling to move. I approached silently, felling my own glare I casted on him.

"I...lost," he gritted as lower chunks of his mask started falling off, disappearing into pixels.

"Your data," I demanded in a even tone.

The blue akuma was able to lift himself onto his side as he panted.

"Fi...fine," he was able to breath out.

A purple ball of data formed around the duel disk and slowly made its way towards my own. It sunk and then I felt him. Ai... Before I could go into my thoughts I heard two duel board engines. I looked up to see Revolver and Specter approached and landed beside me.

"Tsk," escaped the akuma's mouth as he tried to move.

"You won't be going anywhere," Revolver sternly said as he studied the person in front of him.

"We can agree on that," a female voice interrupted.

We all looked up to see the mysterious duelist from earlier appeared on my left. I studied my company. Revolver and Specter didn't not seem to have any hostility towards me but towards my former opponent. However, that could change once this duelist was delt with. I had no doubt Revolver and the knights of Hanoi were still after Ai. I could feeling their attention to me though their eyes were on the akuma. The girl and her attention was also aimed at the blue akuma, but she seemed wary of the knights beside me.

She did carry a fierce persona, but it wasn't aggressive. I sensed that she would duel if needed but wouldn't attack unless provoked. I kept my senses on her. I knew what I could expect from the knights not this duelist. Then I felt it. A pulse radiating from her duel disk.

"Cyberse," I muttered.

"Nice to see you again Goddess or was my fellow akuma wrong and it's Princess?" The akuma smirked as he said it," It has been...what six months?"

"That was never my name ," her gaze hardened," and don't act like you know me."

Six months. Right after the incident with Ai.

"But it was your name," the akuma laughed," and I know quite a bit about you."

The girl straightened up as she regained some of her composure. Her eyes were still staring daggers. As her jaw slowly unclenched, a smirk started to form on her lips.

"Doubtful," she said.

"Who are you?" Revolver said, interrupting what the akuma was about to say.

"You should be asking her that," the akuma gestured towards the girl," I think you'll be very interested in who she is."

"Revolver asked you. Not her." Specter spoke up.

The girl's left hand was still clenched. It was hard to see since she hid her left hand behind her back, away from everyone else. The girl's expression was now calm and collected but her eyes were a different story. It was still masked but many emotions, thoughts and feelings swirled around inside her. I quickly realized why. This girl had too many emotions, if something triggered it you could easily read her, but the golden duelist could quickly shove them down just as fast as they arose to keep the situation in her control.

"Very true," the blue akuma laughed.

This wasn't right. This akuma has been nervous with his dueling, always second guessing. Now he seemed confidant... way too confidant.

"But alas you'll never find out," the akuma smiled.

I, or anybody else, did not realized that the akuma had his hand on his duel disk. It quickly started glowing.

"Glitch!" The girl yelled trying to move in front of us," Get out of the way."

It was too late. The program had already activated. An other bright light erupted causing me to shield my eyes for a moment. Once the light died down I opened my eyes. Nothing had seemed to had happened. The golden duelist was now slightly in front of me and her own duel disk had a dying glow. I caught the girl muttering under her breath. All I caught was 'thank you'.

"How! You little!" The akuma yelled angrily.

He groaned in agony as his outburst had caused him pain. The akuma was seething with anger.

"Nice try," she smirked," Now I know this wasn't part of your deal with Playmaker, but I feel it's good compensation considering that deletion program."

The akuma's duel disk blinked in and out before the avatar became red.

"You won't get away with this! Modicum will win!" he yelled before he disappeared.

"Yea right," the girl challenged the empty space.

She turned to face us. Her smile made it seem like she didn't almost got deleted and her stern stance was now a little more relaxed. Her eyes still trailed to the knights. She only spent a few seconds on them before looking at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to make sure nothing happened to you," she said letting off a soft sigh, " Akumas always like having tricks up their sleeves." With a slight shake of her head she continued," I also came to make sure you got your prize. I didn't win the Ignis data."

I looked at my duel disk screen as it started to glitch. Something was there, but it wasn't everything. It wasn't all of him. I felt the tug on my heart as I came to that conclusion. I hadn't truly found Ai yet.

"Do you really think they would put an Ignis up for grabs?" Specter mocked the girl, "Princess... Goddess?"

"Divine," the duelist's expression turned sour," and you'd be surprise what these guys will put up for grabs."

"You've fought these duelist before. Who are they and why do they want Ai," I demanded casting my eyes away from my duel disk.

"I don't know, but I know its not good," she seemed to remise on something painful," but either way I should probably give you this." The corners of her mouth turned upward in a low smile. She pulled up her duel disk and spoke. "Open folder LI and pull up data file A-6."

A familiar pulse of cyberse emerged as a purple ball of data rose from the her golden duel disk. My heart clenched as I slowly recognized what she had. That pulse of cyberse was the same one I felt a few weeks ago.

"That isn't...," Revolve glared.

"The rest of him. The rest of Ai," she said confirming what I felt, "He had been scattered all across Link Vrains in both the public servers and the dark net."

I couldn't speak as she held the ball in her right hand.

"So, that's why you have been collecting Ignis data. To revive him," Revolver fiercely said.

Divine did not react but instead pushed the data over to me. It floated towards me and slowly sank into my duel disk. The ball was slowly consumed by my duel disk. My link sense itched as I felt something Cyberse awakening on my wrist. Then a familiar purple eye faded on the duel disk screen.

"Wha...what's going on?"

Just like that, a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding released. My chest swelled as I realized I had gotten him back.

"Ai," my voice choaked up.

"Hm.." he said.

He was still clearly in a haze from when he was restored. It didn't last long as the eye disappeared and his ignis form solidified on the duel disk.

"Playmaker?! H..h..how?!"

Ai's eyes stared up at me in disbelief. I could feel my throat clenched as I fought back the tears. Even with all my best efforts, I could feel water emerging from the eyes of my avatar. Somewhere inside I could hear myself saying it was a dream, that this was to good to be true. When had life given me something good only to take it away again.

"Do you realize what reviving the Ignis mean? Are you trying..?" Specter tried to say.

"Before you get onto the whole, 'their existence will destroy humanity rant' we don't know that," Divine quickly defended herself.

"NO! You don't understand!" Ai suddenly shouted quickly turned to face her instead of me," My existence as the only Ignis leads to humanity's destruction!" Ai clenched his hands in anger as tears started to well up. "You are clueless on what has been going on with the Ignis!"

"You were created by Dr. Kogami during the Lost Incident also called the Hanoi project ten years ago," Divine interrupted, lowering her head. " There six kids were forced to duel in a long white room with only a VR set and a blanket. Each kid was the origin for one of the six Ignis based on one of the Duel Monsters attributes. For six months they lived on the food they won in the duels and suffered electrical shocks for their losses. All the while, the Ignis were created based on their origin's reaction," she said. Her eyes drifted upwards in a softened sad expression," You, the dark ignis, were based off the sixth kid in the lost incident, Yusaku Fujiki also known as Playmaker."

I immediately guarded myself. My thoughts started analyzing the situation. She knew who I was. I quickly remembered the akuma saying she was someone the Knights should be investigating. The akuma also knew her. It seemed like she had been apart of Modicum but split up with them or was forced to do so before breaking away.

"You have been hunted by the Knights of Hanoi since," she continued," Playmaker captured you, used you as a hostage to get revenge on the Knights of Hanoi. Soon after they were defeated, Lighting, the light ignis declared war on humanity. The result was the loss of the other five ignis leaving you the only survivor."

It seemed like Divine wanted to continued but she stopped. I knew why. Ai had never wanted to hurt anyone. All he wanted to do was prevent humanity's destruction.

"How do you know that?" I asked evenly.

"Be assured, I mean no ill will towards that Lost Incident Victims," Divine calmly said, holding her hands up in surrender," I only hope to help you move on."

"They would've moved one," Revolver interrupted bring her eyes from us to him," The resurrection of the Ignis only arises more problems than it solves. You say we don't know if the Ignis will cause humanity's end but we have had to fight for humanity's survival due to an Ignis twice."

"Ai only declared war to save humanity. Something you probably didn't know," Divine took a firmer stance," and while Lightning did mean to destroy all of us, that is only one Ignis. Just for the actions of one does not mean all Ignis are evil or need to be wiped out. There are plenty of evil humans in the world but does that mean all of humanity needs to be destroyed?" Divine argued.

"Are you comparing the Ignis to humans?" Specter said," we are two difference species."

"But the Ignis were based off of humans and in turn feel, act and live somewhat like we do. In a sense they are part human too," Divine argued with the knights. She opened her mouth to continue but stopped herself. " There is no point in arguing with you right now," she sighed, " Now if you excuse me. I have some data that needs de-zephyring."

With that she turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Ai yelled," Why are you so sure my existence won't lead to humanities end?! Every simulation I ran says..."

"I am going to stop you right there," Divine paused for a moment. "Playmaker and Revolver are stuck on three reasons so why don't I share mine." She raised her hand with her back still turned to us and put up one finger. " You based all this on simulations. You even said once that humans are impossible to predict. We often go against all logic making simulations unreliable. Second, There are infinite possibilities to everyone's choices. You can't run enough simulations to follow all of them," she said continuing her reasons off with her hand. "And third, you simply didn't have all the data."

"What do you mean?" Ai questioned.

"Something you don't need to know right now," she replied softly as she put her hand down and tossed us a quick glance, "SOL Tech will probably dispatching someone to this area. I would leave and cover your tracks before they get here. Oh, and don't come looking for me. I'll find you if I need something."

Her pace continued, before her avatar disappeared in blue data. We were left there wondering what exactly happened.

"Playmaker," Ai's shaky voice called me back from the mysterious girl," I'm...I'm sorry for everything."

I smiled at him," I know why you did what you did and I understand. Just don't do anything like that again Ai."

Ai looked down solemnly as he disappeared into my duel disk. I had the thought to activate Ai's old prison program, but seeing as he hadn't left yet, he either couldn't or wouldn't until we talked. It also worried me that didn't say anything back to me.

"Playmaker, the Ignis are not to be trusted," Revolver called to me.

I turned myself to face my old voice of hope squarely, "Divine was right that Ai thought his existence meant our death and only declared war to stop what he thought was going to happen. I still trust him with my life Revolver."

Revolver's glare did not soften at my words but only hardened.

"I will let the dark Ignis live today, but tomorrow I will find you and delete him once and for all."

Both me and Specter were taken back by Revolver's words.

"I don't mean to question you Revolver, but..."

"You heard me Specter," Revolver's voice answered his follower," Until tomorrow Playmaker."

Revolver's own avatar disappeared into blue quickly followed by Specter. I paused for a second, trying to reel in everything that had happened. I would analyze it later but I had something to do first.

"Lets go home Ai."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry it took so long to get this out. NEVER take 20 hours of college unless you absolutely have too. Even then don't procrastinate, work extra shifts at work or get addicted to a new game. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will be more of a plot developing one before we head into an other duel. At least, that is the plan right now. I have been doing to re-designing and thinking over the year or so since I post the first file I made for Season 4 Files. Divine and Seina will be getting a makeover (in later chapters when I get to it) along with Mystery and Tempest having new designs when they finally come out.
> 
> I would also like to through a big shout out to HunterHQ again who wrote the Playmaker vs Blue Oni duel and has been a huge support and idea bouncer as I've put this fanfiction together.
> 
> I have also been doing so (awful) drawings of my girls in the old designs so if you want to check those out, here is my DeviantArt. ( karniaqueen). I will be posting on some drawing I've had done for a while on there hopefully soon too. Until next time.
> 
> ~Karnia Queen.


	8. Chapter 8

**~-Den City Square~**

**Yusaku's POV**

There were three things I was thinking about. One, Ai. My partner was back and in my duel disk. It seemed empty but I could still tell Ai was in there. He hadn't moved in the two days I had gotten him back. No matter how I tried talking to him, he refused to come out. Guess he finally listened to the threats I used to give him about being quiet at school. I never activated the prison program I had used on Ai before. I somehow knew he wasn't going to try and escape. I didn't know what hurt more, him being here and not talking to me or him being somewhere I didn't know. Perhaps a little more patience was all he needed. Despite his dramatic acts and worrisome personality when things were tough he always got serious and came around.

Second, this new group, Modicum. In English, its definition was ' _A small quantity of a particular thing, especially something considered desirable or valuable_.' They seemed to work on the same basis the Knights of Hanoi used to have. Minions running around while the higher-up stayed out of sight fulfilling their wishes. Accepting orders and data they did not know about and dared not question so they could be praised for their achievements. They even had a ranking system on power. There were three current ranks known at the time, akumas, onis, and yokai. They had also been planning on getting and using Ai's Ignis data for what? They were collecting the data just like SOL Tech had so they must be trying to build or create something out of it, not destroy it as the Hanoi did. Was it perhaps about what Modicum meant? Even, Divine, the one after them said she didn't know.

That lead to the third thing. Divine. A duelist that has remained well hidden from me and Revolver. Even hours loomed over a computer on a train ride lead to no clues on her whereabouts or activities. The trails kept going cold as soon as I latched onto one. A tiny piece of code out of place would suddenly disappear as soon as I found it. If this was Divine's work or if she had help, they were no slouch on codes. What intrigued me more about Divine was her cards. Cyberse cards, cards which only the Ignis could make. These cards were even based on her name's sake. Divine attribute cards had been unheard of since the first years of duel monsters. Only three cards had ever held that attribute, and they had disappeared a few years after they had been heard about. So how did have divine cyberse cards? How did she also connect to Modicum? Considering the words the blue akuma had with us after my duel with him, she seemed to have worked for or with them at one point. Even her conversation with the grey akuma during her own duel pointed to that reasoning as well, but something seemed off about that.

"Yusaku! Your back!" a familiar voice shouted before I could continue my thoughts.

I could barely lift my head before I was put into a tackle hug and spun around.

"Dude. We've missed you," I quickly recognized the voice as Kusanagi's.

That's when I realized I was here in Den City Square. Was I already here? I had just gotten off the train. I know I had been told that I don't pay attention to things before but to not be aware of where I was going was something else. Before I could real in my thinking, I felt Kusangi's hands grasp the sides of my arms.

"It's so nice to see you Yusaku."

I finally got to see Kusanagi face to face. There were three things I noticed right away. One, he was clearly at work. It would be the only reason he would be wearing his Cafe Nagi apron. Two, Kusanagi's smile was stretch as far as it could. And third, His eyes were set on me. His bloodshot eyes I knew too many times from working on the computer all night. What I realized more than the red lines was the tears that welled up in his eyes.

I let my thoughts from earlier dismiss as I let a small smile form," It is nice to see you too Kusanagi."

It only took a glance around to see what was going on. I had arrived during the Square's slow time. Kusanagi had been wiping down the fold-out tables and chairs when he saw me walk in. He had quickly abandoned the rag to come say hi. Nobody was manning Cafe Nagi and except for me and Kusanagi, only less than a dozen people were moving in and out of the square.

"I hope you've been well," Kusanagi said as he set down a fresh cup of coffee and a fully dressed hot dog.

"It hasn't been bad," I said as I took a nibble of the hotdog.

"I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon after you left when Blue Maiden found you," Kusanagi stated.

I remembered that. After Divine had logged out when Revolver and I had first found her. I had only said thanks to Blue Maiden for trying to help before I had logged out to try and track the golden duelist. Yet, like on the train. It had only lead to dead ends, so I continued looking for Ai while trying to keep an eye out for her.

"I wasn't either," I agreed before staring at my duel disk blankly as some of my previous thoughts started to return.

"So you found Ai again," Kusanagi said, knowing what I was thinking about.

I nodded before taking a sip of the hot coffee. Kusanagi looked down at his hand, which folded in front of him.

"Do you know what you are going to do now?"

I shook my head," All I've thought about is getting Ai back. I never thought about what was going to happen next."

"Just like us after the Knights of Hanoi, right?" Kusanagi chuckled, trying to keep things lighthearted.

Another bite of my hotdog was my only reply.

"Well, you can always enroll back at Den City High. Takeru did transfer out but Jin is going to school there now and Aoi says she would like to see you back at school," the hot dog vendor said," she also says Shima has missed you too seeing as you were the only person willing to listen to him talk."

I nodded my head as I listened. School seemed so far away right now. After saving humanity from Lightning, Ai's disappearance, and all this new stuff going on. The Ignis data that both Divine and Modicum sought after could not go overlooked too. Divine only seemed to get it for Ai's revival, but why would she be willing to do it with no connection to the Ignis themselves unless there was a connection that I couldn't see yet? She had cyberse cards so there had to be one, perhaps even more than one connection.

"...saku. Yusaku," Kusanagi's voice called, " You there?"

I nodded as I glanced at him to let him know I was there. His confused look soon turned milder.

"Want me to get you another hot dog and coffee?" He asked.

I looked down to see my hot dog and coffee now gone. I did not remember eating or drinking all of it, but I could not argue with the empty cup and basket in front of me.

"No need," I said as I stood up and grabbed my duel disk.

Den City's servers were much better connected to Link Vrains than any other city. Finding relevant data outside Vrains would be better here. With some time, finding a location on Modicum or Divine should be mildly difficult with a little time. Hopefully, within that time, Ai would finally come out and talk so I could apologize to him.

"Where are you off to now?" Kusanagi asked.

"My apartment. Maybe being there will help Ai while I figure out what to do next," I answered quietly.

"There may be a problem with that Yusaku," Kusanagi chuckled embarrassingly.

"What is it?"

"After a month, the landlord hadn't seen you and you hadn't paid rent so he kicked you out, "Kusanagi broke the news as he scratched the back of his head, "I was able to grab all your stuff though."

"Just like Yusaku to forget things like that," a new voice muttered.

"Ai!" I nearly exclaimed and I set my eyes on the duel disk.

The familiar purple eye was now visible on the screen.

"Uh. Hi..." the Ignis said, clearly wanting to sink back into the duel disk.

Before Ai could escape, Kusanagi's clear laughter stop his process as we both looked at him in utter confusion.

"Your absolutely right," was the only thing Kusanagi said in between his laughter.

Ai and I glanced at each other before looking at the hot dog vendor. I never cared about the humor of a situation but if Ai didn't get it, we were going to have to wait for an explanation.

"Sorry," Kusanagi chuckled," The way you were looking earlier told me you hadn't had a chance to talk to Ai yet. It was you forgetting about rent that got him to come out."

"You know he was never good at these things," Ai rolled his eye.

"Very true," Kusanagi smiled, before turning his attention back to me, " You can always stay at my place. Jin is staying the night at a rehab facility to run some tests so you won't be able to see him today. If you stay awhile, Aoi should be coming by. I think she is bringing Miyu by again too."

In the conversation, Ai's eye faded from the duel disk, indicating his escape again.

"Thank you, Kusanagi, but I will figure something out," I said as started to turn on my heel to walk away," I've got to do something today."

"Is it about that new duelist, Divine?"

I stopped my turn and nodded at the vendor. He smiled, knowing he was indeed right.

"Then maybe this will help you," he said as he reached into one of his pockets and threw me a data card," I've been trying to track or just find anything on her, but whatever program she uses, they are harder to crack than the Knights of Hanoi's programs. I think they're even struggling to try to find her, " Kusanagi put on a solemn smile, " I was going to give that to Aoi when she came by, but I'll just send her the digital copy after I close up tonight."

I looked at it before inserting it into my duel disk. I would look at it later and I had no doubt Ai was looking at it now. I started to walk away.

"And Yusaku, your welcome to come back tomorrow. Hot dog on the house."

I didn't offer him a reply.

**~-LINK VRAINS-~**

**Divine's POV**

"THOSE STUPID MORONS!"

I only barely registered the pain as my hand went crashing through the holographic screen and into the wall behind it. My rage was past boiling now. No... a volcano just erupted. They were planning WHAT?! My eyes were verrucous as I re-read the data. It had not changed. It was as I had read it.

"Divine, what is the development?" Seina's voice poked out in my red filled vision.

"Those Modicum nimrods is what!" I yelled, leaving the screen to try and find something else to occupy my rage beside cursing out Modicum," I knew they were senseless and malicious but they... oh they just proved me SO wrong!"

I fumed in anger as I paced back forth. My nails dug into my skin as I closed my hands in and out of fists. I would've probably gotten close to breaking my teeth if I was gritting this hard in the physical world. Not only was my jaw tensed but all my other muscles were too. It was like it was just bracing for me to punch something again. It was only the fact that I only had a wall to punch is that stopped me. The option I resulted to was pulling my hair near my scalp, carefully trying not to touch my helm.

"Divine, you have to tell me what it is," Seina said trying to calm me down, clearly a little worried.

I merely motioned in the direction of my undamaged screen nearby. Seina took it as a sign to read for herself instead of asking me. She knew I was clearly too enraged to think straight much less speak outside of yelling.

"Those frivolous, apathetic, harrowing excuses for human beings!" Seina yelled as she read the data, "

"My point exactly!" I exclaimed right back.

No wonder this was being transported along with Ai's Ignis data. This was their plan with his data. Their stupid, alarming, and horrendous plan. We stayed like that for a few moments. Me pacing back and forth while Siena angrily stared at the screen in front of her. Siena was the first one to speak as the initial anger wore off.

"This changes things," she said softly," You can back out now and let me deal with this."

"Not really," I shook my head, teeth still clenched in anger, "I wanted Modicum under lock and key for mine and her's sake. But now..." I dragged on, boiling anger mixing with painful sadness," We can't let them do this. This...this has to be stopped."

My voice broke at the end as I place myself beside Seina as I read the data over and over and over again. Seina said nothing as she put her hand on my shoulder. She knew words would and could not comfort me if she tried. My emotions died down allowing my head to create even more chaos. I lost myself to it as the worst possibilities circling around my head, going millions of miles an hour.

_"I won't let them get away with this."_

**~-Den City Square-~**

**Aoi's POV**

"Fujiki's back," I nearly yelped.

I quickly looked around to make no one had overheard me. Thankfully the square wouldn't be getting really busy for another hour.

"Yea. He came by with Ai about an hour ago," the hot dog vendor said as he flipped a hotdog on the grill, " He seemed a little out of it though."

"After six months without contacting anyone and probably being in VRAINS the whole time, I am not surprised," I nodded.

I tried to think of the hard times I had. Moving from place to place as my brother worked, not having any friends, the loss of mine and Akria's parents, losing Aqua, but no matter how hard I tried, Fujiki's troubles always trumped mine. All I could do was try and help. If that meant knocking out a few cyber terrorists in the darknet or tracking down Playmaker, I was willing to do it.

Kusanagi nodded," Agreed. I gave him the info I scrounge together about that new duelist."

"Divine, I believe she called herself right?" I asked, "E...Ghost Girl hasn't able to find much after we found those duels."

I quickly hushed myself after that quick slip. Kusanagi and Emma didn't know each other's identities outside of Vrains and both wanted to keep it that way. At least Emma did, Kusanagi was fine with her knowing as long as she didn't sell his identity to the highest bidder. Emma just responded with a 'don't tempt me'. The identity they were both after, however, was of this new duelist. The one Playmaker had run into with Revolver the one time Kusanagi pinged his signal. None of us thought about it too much until she gave the rest of Ai's data to Playmaker. Emma's mused on a female rival as she reconstructed a few seconds of the two duels came up constantly when I went to visit her earlier this morning. The thing has her so stumped I think I saw her contacting Blood Shepard about it. Probably need to check on her before I log in tonight.

"Divine, Goddess, Princess... She seemed to have multiple names but yea," Kusanagi said, " I was able to find a quick moment to send that data to you to your duel disk before you arrived. Maybe with those hacking skills Ghost Girl is teaching you, maybe you can find her while we can't," he smiled.

I smiled as well," I am nowhere near as good. I'm still years away from either of your levels. Probably a decade away from Fujiki."

"You may still have an angle on this girl that we just can't see," Kusanagi said as he handed me my order." I'll have the house to myself tonight, so I'll be back at it."

"Same thing here," I smiled as I handed him the money, " I'm going to be checking in with Ghost Girl before I head in to see if I can find anything. Maybe she'll have something along with this that will lead us somewhere."

"Later then Zaizen."

"Bye Kusanagi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am done with school. YEA! Well... at least until January. I will be working on this as much as I can though. I only had this chapter up to 2000 last night thinking I was done with it. Sat down this morning, and then got another 1000 words out of it. I have been trying really hard to had more emotion and detail into this. I am going to try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible though. I am trying to figure out how to work the decks so I can make a good duel out of it. (Can anyone help with Rokkets). Constructive criticism is welcomed and so is a review and like. Thank you for your support.
> 
> ~Karnia


	9. Opening & Closing Sequence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every anime has an opening and closing sequence/ credits, so I made some for Data Burst after someone gave me the idea to do so.

**Opening: Change by Trident**

**youtube.com/watch?v=tFYDK-14Tt4**

_(15-sec music interval)_

First, all is black. Then, the data storm suddenly emerges along with the logo. It rides further as Link Vrains flys by. The sun starts rising and slowly envelopes the logo and the storm until it can't be seen.

 _A crossroad crowded with people. Confused where should I go._ _Within the flock your breath conceals._

Yusaku walks alone on a sidewalk in Den city, looking forwards. A sad and blank look set on his face. Even with the sun shining on him, it seems dark. People are passing behind him in a blur. Yusaku suddenly stops in the middle of the street. Data slowly fades in from the side changing the street into the background of Link Vrains. The central tower off to the side with a data storm flowing beside it. Playmaker looks up and to the side with a small smile on his face.

 _Under the rain of oppression._ _That pours without constraint. Simply just walked Without an umbrella._

Ryoken sits at a desk, the glow of various screens around him are the only sources of light. Programs are displayed on the screen with him staring intently at them. The only emotion visible is a serious intensity as his fingers quietly tap the desk he is on. The familiar data slowly fades the frame as well. Revolver now looks over Link Vrains, arms crossed and his features not as tight as they had been. A data storm flows in the background creating a small breeze.

_The manual of era. Must we protect and live by it?_

A series of frames past. First Kusanagi, Miyu, and Jin are seen at Cafe Nagi. Kusanagi behind the grill with a spatula in hand. Jin is wiping his hands with a cloth as he looks up at his brother from the truck's front counter. Miyu is holding a hot dog in hand, apparently telling a story or joke to the two as all three of them laugh at it.

A quick shot is in the Den City High School's Duel Club. Desk are outside their original rows as kids from the club are dueling. All members are there except for Aoi and Yusaku. Shima shouts with a whin at losing to a girl with black and gold hair She looks really embarrassed during Shima's fit as the rest of the members try to conceal their laughing.

Inside Vrains, Ai is seen lying on his back, his cape though trapped underneath him flutters slightly in the wind. A shadow of an unknown figure covers his face causing him to look further up to see what it is. A smile crosses his lips as he closes his eyes to relax some more.

_Frightened by loneliness_

Divine sits on a platform with her legs crossed in Link Vrains as a data storm passing right by her. A firm look is held on her face. She gently put her hand in the storm, letting the data flow around it. A small smirk forms as her she pulls her hand out in a fist. Placing her arm in front of her she opens her hand data spirals from it and into the air above. She looks up to follow the data and the scene moves to the data flowing into the sky.

_Let's get it! Change now, be yourself and move forward. Even if you follow the crowd, you won't find the answer_

A quick burst of light and a data storm busts flowing to the screen. Soulburner and Blue Maiden charge forth and cross while Salmader Heat Leo and Marincess Wonder Heart follow. Seina and Ai burst through the middle, with only Dark Templar Ignister following them. Divine cuts from the left a card forming in her hand as Noble Powered Goddess and Princess follow her duel board. Revolver emerges from the right just as Divine leaves. He motions a card from his hand onto the disk in front of him as Borreload and Borreswoard Dragon follows him. Playmaker emerges from the middle Firewall Dragon and Decode Talker right behind him has his hand is raised like he is declaring an attack.

_Change myself. Change can happen_

A dark tunnel forms. Three black shadows are drawn in the background, one a dark purple male figure in the middle emerges. Shortly followed by a clear yellow akuma, blue oni, and green yokai all in the middle smirking with crossed arms.

_Even more, even more._

Two more scenes quickly follow, though frozen. Akira Zaizen stands by a rail gate as Hayami watches him slightly, a clipboard clutched in her arm. Below the side rail, Emma sits on her bike as Kengo lens against the wall with his scarf pulled up.

Seina sits beside a hospital bed a saddened look on her face. Main monitors are in the room and white sheets hid what we can see. All but Senia holding a frail right hand, a ring on her middle finger.

_It can be done_

A glorious sun set's in Link Vrains. Playmaker, with a small curve on his lips, stands on a platform with two other people. Divine stands to his left, a hand resting on her hip and a warm-hearted smile. Revolver stands on the right with his arms crossed, his face serious though it is also adorned with a hopeful smile as well.

_(7 sec music interval)_

The scene moves behind the three duelists as their shadows are cast towards us by the setting sun. Just as the sun hits the halfway point of its setting, data material from the data storm suddenly comes out from nowhere, covering and ending the scene.

* * *

**Closing: The Non-Fiction Days by Band- Maid**

**youtube.com/watch?v=ItYN-ri1NPs**

_(5 second music start-up)_

Codes line up across a black background as the screen begins to glitch.

_(10 second music Intreval)_

A brighter background unfolds with data lines flowing behind. Many characters line up and come across. Soulburner smiles with his head held up high and happy. Blue Maiden passes, her arms behind her back, relaxed with a slight grin adorned. Specter passes, his left hand by his side and his right hand by his heart smiling his usually sinister smile. Seina looks contently as she lays her right arm to her side and clutches it with her left arm across her. UnNamed smiles as he holds his hat in a greeting fashion. Ghost girl smiles and winks flirtatiously. Blood Shepard has his arms crossed in a dismissive way as he appeares after his sister. Brave Max jumps up in celebration as he fades by along. Silver Sterling folds one arm while she rests her cheek on her free hand, giving us a smile all the same. Last but not least Frog and Pidgeon fly out as if trying to catch up to the people who have gone past us.

_(5 second music start-up)_

White lights blind us before a data storm spirals across and clears out of view.

_The broken clocks, which way are they at?_

Playmaker looks up at the sky above him and the sun shines on him. A serious look on his face with his fist slightly clenched at his side.

_You know it's my choice. Either way it was dark anyway_

Revolver stands in the corner of a floating island with his eyes closed in deep thoughts. He is out of sight as the sun sets behind him

_By only borrowing. Someone's judgment criteria_

In the darkness of an Unknown area, We see Divine at an angel. She stands alone with her head down. A scared look is hidden among her features.

_I can differentiate which is good or evil_

A quick pixelation shows the Cyberse world alive and thriving.

_When I get lonely, I begin to doubt_

Ai is seen from the back, quickly turning around as if noticing ours or someone else presence.

_Whether I exist or not_

Pictures flash. The first couple at a fast pace. One is self with Yusaku and Takeru. Takeru is smiling while Yusaku looks uncomfortable as Takeru wraps his arm around him for the photo. A picture of a six-year-old Ryoken in Dr. Kogami's lap is seen. Ryoken smiles brightly and Kogami's face is stone still. One with Aoi and Miyu and they stand in front of a hospital, both girls smiling wide. Another with Jin happily eating a hot dog with his Cafe Nagi apron on. The last is of Emma and Kengo together, wrapping an arm around each other's back.

The next four photos stay longer. The first one is of Ai and Robboppi together, taken with Link Vrains's tower in the background. Revolver stands with the other Knights of Hanoi. Specter and Genome on his left with Faust and Baria on his right. One of Yusaku sitting and eating on the roof at school one day, looking happy as he eats. The last picture is burned. The only visible spot is the bottom right. The only thing visible is two young girls standing side by side with black school uniforms. The only thing to tell who they are is a gold and while duel disk on the left wrist of the girl on the right.

_That's the heavy non-fiction days_

An army of Akuma, onis, and akumas emerge blocking out the background behind them.

_This lying habit of mine_

A chessboard emerges. The only pieces out of place are the king, knight a rook as they take places in the center of the board.

_I can't vomit it out, the poison is spreading_

Flashes on the Salamanders sleeping, the Marincess playing in streams, the Armatos Legios fighting in a stadium, the Stormriders flying on data storms, the G Golems wrestling, and Code Talkers guarding in Link Vrains.

_The befittingly tough non-fiction days. I can't say they're useful, ah I can't smile_

Playmaker emerges again riding a data storm. Right near the end, the screen glitches and turns dark. Revolver and Divine are quickly seen in the glitches. Revolver looking injured while Divine is on her knees in defeat.

_The non-fiction days, don't tell me they're all fabricated. Even within this room_

Seina is seen smiling sadly. She looks up at the sun, slowly raising her hand.

_Don't fight myself, oh.._

Seina's hand is replaced with Divine's who attempted to grab the sun in front of her, only to let her hand fall, failing to capture the sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this wasn't the update you were expecting. I have had some family, school (even though I am on break) come up. I have been trying to write the duel but it was going slow so I did this. Hunter HQ suggested it a while back and I have been working on it since. I hope this format isn't confusing. I was trying to separate the actions from the lyrics they belonged to so if you guys went to the music videos, you could follow along. I also used the English translation because I planned on putting the Japanese lyrics in there as well but decided it looked too crowded that way so...
> 
> Not to mention I think my ending is more like an opening
> 
> Anyway. I have decided to answer comments/reviews. I usually PM (and probably still will) or comment on the comment. Since this is posted across sites, I will be answers all comments on all sights at the end of chapters starting now.
> 
> The only comment as or currently from the last chapter was Hunter HQ from fanfiction.net.
> 
> Hunter HQ: "Since it's the next day how come Revolver hasn't tried yet to go after Ai like he said? Wonder if Ai is still as serious as he was back in season 3, probably is after what he went through he can't be laid back like before so will Have some getting used to. Since Yusaku is evicted from his apartment will he have to stay at Kusanagi's place? Also wonder what big plan Modicum has that involves the ignis and got Divine so riled up. Hope we hear her backstory soon when she spills the beans. As for divine monsters if you look at anime 5ds the Nordic gods were divine attribute too, so this is canon to the Egyptian gods then?"
> 
> KQ: "The question about Revolver with hopefully be answered next chapter. I am not planning on splitting the next chapter into two parts but I might have too, but that will be talked about during the next duel. Ai will be playful and not-so-serious like in the first two seasons but he will still carry some things from season 3 as well. For, Yusaku, he has friends, some in high places. Something will get worked out. You're asking what has Divine so riled up? BOY! Just you wait. It's going to be a while before that's revealed but she has every single reason for her wanting to throw some hands. Part of her backstory will be coming up soon. When looking up Divine Monster, the three Egyptian Gods are the only cards that popped up as Divine. I even checked the Sacred Beasts and Nordic Gods because I thought they were Divine. Turns out they are Light, Dark, and Earth Attribute. Maybe they were only Divine attribute for the Anime and then changed for the official release? I am just going to go with the Egyptian God Cards as the only other Divine Attribute monsters.
> 
> Anyway. Leave a follow and/or review, please. Until next time.
> 
> ~Karnia Queen


	10. Weapons Engaged

**~-Link Vrains-~**

**Revolver's POV**

When it came to the Ignis, I never broke a promise, especially one on hunting them down. However, after Ai's retrieval, Divine's trails were easier to find. Baria's virus had failed to find them, but in the process locked onto slivers of codes that could be used to find the duelist and her partner. That realization had come when the firewalls protecting the duels kept repairing themselves despite my lieutenants' best efforts. With Divine dueling, it would've taken someone else to keep the knights at bay.

A glimmer of light kept me from continuing my thoughts further. The small trail of data material started getting wilder and the light approached. I kept myself hidden on the platform above. Slowly the glimmer, turned into a figure, before being close enough to see the duelist. She had fair skin with a white short ponytail with a gold streak on the left and a dark yellow streak on the right. She simply wore a pair of white jeans, a gold shirt, a black coat, and black boots. The girl flew past quickly on the d-board. I jumped off the platform, my own d-board forming underneath me.

The slivers of codes we had found, led us to the border of Link Vrains and the darknet. Rare data was always flowing through there and with some coding, it was clear Divine was after something there. This was one of the easiest and fastest ways along the border. We had sensors here but upon arrival, all of them were on loops, feeding us false information in between this time period. I had expected Divine to come across, but it was this duelist that did.

"Glitch," a voice echoed.

Her eyes widened in fear as she turned back to see me gaining on her. Her d-board quickly accelerated as she tried to lose me. Even a bit away, I could see her try to log out via duel disk. It seemed the redone programs had seceded. The girl glanced back again as she realized the situation she was in.

"You have nowhere to run," I announced as I pulled beside her.

This time, the girl looked at me and did not look away again. Her golden eyes were full of fear but of determination as well. She stood tall on her whited-board with golden accents along with its oval frame. She stood tall as I faced her.

"Please leave Revolver. This is not your business," the girl demanded.

"You have revived the dark ignis, a threat to humanity. As a protector of it, I have to disagree," I persisted.

"I understand that Revolver," the girl muttered," You are not the only one who is protecting someone."

I raised an eyebrow. If this girl was with Divine, she must have been one of, perhaps the one, that has kept Divine such a mystery to us.

"I challenge you to a duel," I said.

A duel would allow me to quickly gain the info I needed and stop this girl from helping Divine with whatever she had planned. The answer was another blast of wind as the girl propelled herself down onto a flying island close by. I followed. She knew she couldn't escape, so why she was attempting to run. Her duel board vanished as she landed on the island, with a quick turn she faced me.

"A master duel then," I mused.

Master duels allowed the true power to link monsters to be released. While I didn't know what this girl was capable of in a duel, a speed duel would have been a better strategy against me than a master duel.

"I am sorry Revolver, but I never accepted your challenge," the girl smiled.

I small sense of shock passed through me, "Why?"

"Well, it's simple really," she shrugged, " I don't have a deck to duel with."

"You can't log into Vrains without a deck a deck," I informed dully.

"Okay, so I have a deck, but it is just a bunch of cards thrown together so I can get in here," the girl chuckled slightly.

I started her down. She did not seem to be lying. She held her hands behind her back in a very relaxed position. The girl was not scared of her predicament, now that she was here on the ground. That only meant, she knew how to get out of her. I motioned for the program to exit my duel disk and into the air above us. As it ascended, we both followed it with our eyes, watching it as it burst. The girl's face slacked as she realized what type of program this was. A red bubble started to form around us, forming the prison program.

"Get out of here!" A voice called from nowhere.

I turned towards the sound. Feet from the girl an avatar emerged in blue pixels, a familiar one. Divine's eyes glared daggers as they never left me as she walked. Her sash glided as she walked in front of the other golden-eyed duelist. I low hum rested in my throat. Divine had jumped in front of this girl and was willing to let both of them get captured to duel instead of her. Who was really protecting who?

"I said get out of here," Divine evened her tone, leaving her staring towards the girl behind her.

The capture program was still closing around us, but even now the added log-out disablers should still be in effect. There should be a way for them to escape. The girl looked to me and then back at the duelist. She was weighing her odds. It was clear she did not want to leave with Divine in this situation. With a hesitant nod to the latter, her avatar vanished. I dismissed the quick thoughts of how the black-coated girl had escaped, but as the capture program fully enveloped the area, my attention turned to the girl dressed in gold.

Fierce eyes meet mine. Anger seethed through them. Divine's hands were clenched at her sides, a tightened jaw matched her hands.

"If you want to duel Revolver, it will be against me," Divine challenged," If I win, you will let me walk out of here. You will also stop pursuing me, and Modicum.

I thought for a moment," Fine, but if I win, you will tell me everything I want to know about yourself, the ignis, and Modicum, including the codes you ally claimed."

Divine nodded in agreement, eyes hards as nails.

* * *

**~-Zaizen Residency-~**

**Aoi's POV**

Another line popped up on the screen, adding another thing for my bloodshot eyes to look at. I allowed my forehead to thunk on the desk, snapping a little bit of alertness into me.

"How can they do this?" I sighed.

Two hours of codes and data and I felt like I had done nothing. No information, no programs, no trail. I put my hands back on the keyboard. I couldn't let up now. No one said this was going to be easy. I looked back up at the screen, instantly regretting it. My eyes blurred as more 0s and 1s appeared out of nowhere. I nearly shut the screen off and called it off for tonight, but I stopped myself. Playmaker, Yusaku, never quit, why should I.

I grabbed my bottle of water on the side of my desk, just giving myself a second. After a quick sip, I returned to the codes. The majority were conversations between regular duelists across Vrains. Some asking to meet up for a duel, others were talking about the challenges, then there was the gossip. Various things would come across it. Save it be where Blue Angel was (she wasn't coming back anytime soon), to mysterious duels happening. If it hadn't been for Emma's extensive tutoring, I could have never made it this far. Though it was good she wasn't charging, with money anyway. Having an apprentice/ sidekick was very amusing to her.

"What?" I muttered as something caught my eye.

It was an irregular code. I scanned the patterns, seeing if it was black market code or anything I was looking for. I soon realized the pattern and froze. I couldn't believe it, more Ignis code. Ai was with Yusaku, why would it be here? My thoughts flew past Ai. The ignis had been destroyed, but data never truly disappeared. Could this be a part of Aqua? I quickly pulled it together and tried to find its origin. As quickly as I latched on, it started fading into all the regular codes. My eyes widened as I fumed over in my head.

"How do you counter these codes again," I muttered as I feverously typed.

Soon, I was running in circles with the code, attempting the first thing I could remember from Emma's lessons. If Emma could only see me, no doubt I would head deep in coding homework if she found out. I pushed it off to the side. I held my breath as the code suddenly vanished and a gap appeared in the data around it. I paused. There could be a virus waiting on the other side of that. Data had a very good way of disguising itself, but then again, it had been Ignis data. I couldn't stop now. I continued further and followed the code's doorway. Upon entering it I found two figures about to start a duel. My breath caught as I recognized them.

"Revolver... Divine," I barely breathed.

Revolver had found her, and judging by Divine's face, she was not too happy on that matter. I shook my head as I studied the feed closer. No, she seemed furious. I had only seen a few people madder in my life. The first thought was Playmaker when Akira tried to help him. I drew myself from the image as it hit me what I just found. I found a heavily protected feed not only protected by Divine but the Knights of Hanoi as well. I let myself thank the luck that allowed me to somehow had to find this. My mind raced as I opened the drawers of my desk. Emma had said the duel's Playmaker and Divine had participated in had been erased from the net, or hidden so well that it looked like it. My hand shook as I found what I was looking for. I plugged in the hard drive and started recording my screen. Divine couldn't erase data stored in the real world. I turned to look back at the feed just as the duel started.

"LETS DUEL"

* * *

**~-Link Vrains-~**

**Revolver's POV**

**Divine: 4000 LP (Hand 5)**

**Revolver 4000 LP (Hand 5)**

"I'll take the first turn Revolver," she said.

I glanced at my hand. From Divine's last duel, her strategy seemed to be defensive. There were three things to her deck. First, she relied on drawing cards because they would be quickly summoned and used as link material. Second, she let those monsters rest in the graveyard so she could banish them and once again protect her monsters from any effects on the field. Third summoning her two link monsters, Goddess and Princess, to protect her monsters. However, her strategies would be different this time around. A master duel was different than a speed duel.

This came in a mere second. Divine's eyebrows were sharp and her lip was thin. She was not like she was during her last duel. She had only turned serious and angry near the end of the duel, not when the first turn started.

"I activated the field spell, Noble Cyberse Domain," she declared sternly, a card appearing on the field. "All Cyberse monsters on my field gain 300 atk and def. Also, every time I link summon a Noble Powered monster, I can activate another effect."

So, she was starting this duel off just like before.

"Next off, I am activating another spell, Crowns of Noble Power."

Two crowns appeared on her field, each on diagonal to the left extra monster zone. They were golden in color. They tipped up at the top, before smoothly circling, almost making a full circle. Upon their summon, their status popped up.

**Noble Powered Crown Token: Cyberse/ Divine/LV 1-** **DEF:0** **(x2)**

**Crown Tokens: 0-300 DEF (x2)**

"Next, since there is a Noble Powered monster on the field, I can pay 200 life points to summon Wire Walker onto the field."

Her hand quickly grabbed the card and gestured it to the field. The young boy took the field, a smile graced across his face.

**Noble Powered Wire Walker: Cyberse/ Divine/ LV 4- ATK:1200**

**Wire Walker: 1200-1500 ATK**

**Divine: 4000 LP - 3800 LP (Hand 2)**

"Come forth the circuit that guides me towards the future," the golden duelist shouts echoed.

The blue circuit appeared above us, illuminating the field. Wirewalker disappeared from the field and in a beam of light merged with the circuit.

"I link summon Link-1 Noble Powered Honored Lady."

A young woman took the field. She was dressed in a light gold dress. White lace decorated the short sleeves and hem of the skirt. The top part of her black hair was pulled into a small ponytail while the rest hanged low on her shoulders.

**Noble Powered Honored Lady: Cyberse/ Divine/ Link 1 ATK: 700 (Middle bottom)**

**Honored Lady: 700-1000 ATK**

A new Divine Cyberse link monster.

"I activated two effects. First is Honored Lady's effect," Divine bitterly said," I can summon a Noble Powered monster from my hand in defense position. Come forth Noble Powered Provider."

A small four-sided white pyramid appeared in the monster's link. A gold light circled the pyramid.

**Noble Powered Provider: Cyberse/ Divine/ LV 4- DEF: 1700**

**Provider: 1700- 2000 DEF**

"Next, Noble Powered Cyberse Domain's effect activates. I choose to draw a card."

She quickly glanced at the card she drew. Her face softened slightly as seeing the cards in her hand as if to see familiar faces. It quickly disappeared as the cards vanished, and she returned her attention to me.

"I am now activating Provider's effect. We both look at the top three cards of my deck and then you are given some choices Revolver," Divine said, eyes still narrowed.

"What type of choice would that be?" I asked.

"Of my three cards, you get to decide which one goes to the graveyard, to my hand, and back to my deck," she answered.

She drew her top three cards and allowed them to form in front of her. Divine barely needed to look over them for a second before she nodded. The card's popped in front of me. Of the three cards, two were spells, one was a monster. The monster was Noble Powered Hyperlink, a card Divine had significantly used in her last duel. It allowed her to trade it back to her deck for two cards. One spell was Renewed Arrow, the card that let her link summon without having to link a monster. That was where link monster's powers came from, their links, yet she had a card that stripped them of that power. Then again, using materials from the hand was a quick way to summon a link monster. The last card was Deck Acess. It couldn't be activated this turn. It would allow her to summon a Noble Powered from her deck if one of her monsters were destroyed during my turn.

Hyperlink was a dangerous and powerful card in the hand and deck. Putting in the graveyard was a choice I didn't need three reasons for. This was the first turn. Divine had already link summoned and was already planning on more from her layout. Letting her use her hand would only help her in the efforts to summon her monsters to the field. Deck Access would be a card that would be put on hold until her next turn. It would give me a chance to dismantle her strategy.

"I am sending Noble Powered Hyperlink to the graveyard, and Renewed Arrow to your deck while Deck Acess remains in your hand," I choose, wiping the cards away.

Divine quickly moved the cards to where I had declared. She was tense. When Divine handled her cards, they relaxed but as soon as the cards were out of her hand, it balled back into a fist. Divine took care of her cards despite being enraged at something.

"I activate Noble Powered Divine Companion's effect from my hand. When a Noble Powered link monster is special summoned onto the field, I can summon her in defense position," Divine continued.

A young girl appeared on the far right side of Divine's field. The monster looked around 12 years old. A white cloak was draped across a small dark gold dress. A staff, easily too big for her, made of gold rested in her hands. Her brown hair was cut short to her chin while the golden eyes sparkled curiously.

**Noble Powered Divine Companion:Cyberse/ Divine/ LV 4- DEF: 1600**

**Divine Companion:1600-1900 DEF**

"Appear once again, the circuit that guides me towards the future."

I barely blinked as the circuit once again appeared. Divine's hand reached into the sky as Provider shot into the light, the hand by her side, still clenched.

"I set Provider in the link arrows to link summon, Link 1, Noble Powered Life Maker."

**Noble Powered Life Maker: Cyberse/Divine/ Link 1- ATK:500 (Middle right)**

**Life Maker: 500-800 ATK**

The familiar young girl appeared. I recognized this card. It was the first link monster she had summoned during the duel with the akuma. That link summoning was a reassurance that this duelist could not be underestimated.

"Life Maker's effect. I can special summon a non-link Noble Powered monster from my graveyard. Come forth once again Wire Walker."

The boy on the wire appeared again in the final open zone.

**Noble Powered Wire Walker: Cyberse/ Divine/ LV 4- ATK:1200**

**Wire Walker: 1200-1500 ATK**

"I activate Provider's effect. I can add a Noble Powered spell or trap to my hand when it is used to link summon. I add Heavenly Strike of Noble Powered," Divine said sternly, "Now with Noble Cyberse Domain, I draw another card."

I glared at the field. Divine had six monsters on her field. She had a good hand and despite my attempts to keep her from drawing and using cards, she was going to link summon both of her aces on her first turn.

"You know what I am going to do now, "Divine smirked before returning to a cold nature, "I use Honored Lady, Life Maker and Wire Walker to link summon!"

Wind wiped around as the circuit once again appeared. I held my ground as power erupted from the circuit.

"Great might strikes down from above with such might evil quakes. I link summon link-3 Noble Powered Goddess."

**Noble Powered Goddess: Cyberse/ Divine/ Link 3- ATK:2400 (Top right, bottom right, bottom left)**

**Goddess: 2400- 2700 ATK**

The golden dressed figure ascended to the field, her arms raised out like many pictures of her namesake looked like in drawings. Her golden greek dress descended to her ankles as flats of the same color could barely be seen. The monster's eyes were closed and relaxed.

"Now I activate Goddess's effect. Since she is linked to other Noble Powered monster, I can draw a card for each one. I draw two cards," Divine said, quickly drawing her cards," Noble Cyberse Domain's effect activates for the last time this turn. I draw another card."

"Now for the next link summon, "I muttered.

Divine nodded her face not changing," I use both Crown Tokens and Divine Companion to link summon."

Just like for Goddess, the wind jumped back and forth as the circuit emerged above. Goddess even seemed to tilt its head up at the circuit above it.

"Grace and virtue unify into a powerful might demanding obedience. Appear link 3, Noble Powered Princess.

The twin ace emerged. Her hair was pulled tightly into the bun with a gold crown, very similar to the tokens that summoned her rested on her head. She linked to Goddess's left bottom link.

**Noble Powered Princess: Cyberse/ Divine/ Link 3- ATK: 2100 (Top left, bottom left, top right)**

**Princess: 2100-2400-2800 ATK**

**Goddess 2700- 3100 ATK**

"As you are aware, Princess and Goddess gain 400 atk points because they are linked to the other," Divine said, a rumble in the back of her voice, " You should also be aware because they are co-linked Princess protects all Noble Powered monsters from being target by your effects."

Divine's tone never changed. Anger was boiling up inside her. She poorly hid that. However, the duelist was fierce yet reserved in her actions and card play. While boiling, she kept in control and did not allow it to blind her. A sign of an experienced duelist. Her two aces resonated with power. This was not power such as the Borrel's strength or the Code Talkers effects. Their power said respect us or fear us. Fit fell since royals and gods of stories expected to be revered.

"However-, "Divine continued while raising her hand towards her monster,"- I don't think you got to see Princess's summoning effect. For every Noble Powered monster she is linked to, you discard a random card from your hand."

With a slight grit in my teeth, I could only watch as a card disappeared to the graveyard.

"I am not done Revolver," the golden duelist glared. I normal summon Noble Powered Recruiting Captain."

A dark man in a white-suited uniform came onto the field in Goddessess's second link. He held his arms behind his back in a firm stance. Just like all the other Noble Powered monsters, it had gold eyes.

**Noble Powered Recruiting Captain: Cyberse/ Divine/ LV 3- ATK: 1200**

**Recruiting Captain: 1200-1500-1900 ATK**

So she was still at it.

"I activate Recruiting Captain's effect. I can summon a level 2 or lower Noble Powered monster with 500 or fewer atk points from my deck. I choose level 1 Noble Powered Regal Transistor."

A small white square emerged next to the captain. It had three gold bars sticking out from the bottom, while a curved triangle rested on top. Electricity seemed to jump in between the three rods.

**Noble Powered Regal Transistor: Cyberse/ Divine/ LV 1- ATK:200**

**Regal Transistor: 200-500 ATK**

Two monsters were on the field. One was open to an attack the next turn. That only meant one thing.

"I use Regal Transistor and Recruiting Captain to link summon." Divine cast her hand into the sky and she called the circuit. "Come forth Link 2, Noble Powered Maiden of Hope."

The young girl in the white sleeveless dress emerged, three flowers pinned in her light brown hair. The monster descended, placing herself in the only open link, Goddess's.

**Noble Powered Maiden of Hope: Cyberse/ Divine/ Link 2- ATK:1500 (Middle left, Middle right)**

**Maiden of Hope: 1500-1800-2200 ATK**

"I activate Maiden's effect. Since I have lower life points than you, for every link marker on my side of the field I gain 200 life points." Divine paused for a moment as her monster turned towards her and enveloped in white light. " With eight link markers on the field, I gain 1600 life points."

**Divine: 3800- 5400 LP ( Hand 6)**

"I set two cards and end my turn," Divine finished, two cards fading onto the field.

Divine had set herself well. With her two monsters, a co-linked Goddess overpowered my Borrels in attack points. Princess's effect would keep my cards from targeting and weakening her monsters. She also strategized a way for her to special summon an additional monster on the field by losing some life points and then link summon a monster to heal her because of the slightly lowered life points.

"I draw," I proceeded.

**Divine: 5400 LP (Hand 4)**

**Revolver: 4000 LP ( Hand 5)**

The card appeared as I waved my hand in front. This was a more than decent hand to start the duel off with. Divine shifted her feet slightly, widening her stance. Her gaze did not just translate into anger. She was determined. Divine wasn't just preparing for a duel, but a fight. One she wasn't going to back down on. A smirked crossed my face. Divine raised her duel disk slightly higher in response, her stare still strong. Divine did not boast with an ego, neither did she protrude fear. It was like she was saying, 'If you come at me, I will fight.'

Would she be a true challenge? First, she had her two aces on the field. Princess could prevent effects from targeting other Noble Powereds on the field. As, the equal to Princess, it would be best to be wary of an additional effect from Goddess. Second, she still had a full hand despite the cards she disposed to the graveyard to pull off five link summons in one turn. Third, two facedowns laid on her field. While they could be bluff such was Deck Access, they could not be taken lightly. There was something she did not take into effect though.

"I activate Borrel Regenerator. I can target a rokket in my graveyard and summon it to the field, then equip this card onto that monster," I started.

"So you're using Princess's effect to your advantage," Divine clenched her teeth slightly.

"I summon Anesthrokket Dragon, " I answered waving my hand to summon the monster.

**Anesthrokket Dragon: Dragon/ Dark/ LV 1- DEF:2200**

My monster took its place on the field. A green metallic dragon with a needled on its head.

"Next I activate Squib Draw. By destroying a rokket monster I control I can draw two cards," I said. "Next, I activated Borrel Regenerator's second effect. When the rokket it summoned is destroyed I can draw one card."

I looked over the cards. Just what I needed.

"Now I normal summon Rokket Tracer."

**Rokket Tracer: Dragon/ Dark/ LV 4- DEF: 1000**

A red and silver dragon formed onto the field. Its head was orange and shaped like a bullet.

"Now, manifest the circuit that lights up my past," I called to the sky above.

Rokket Tracer burst into the circuit, filling it with light. Divine raised her head as if she was once again preparing for my turn.

"Come forth, Link 1 Striker Dragon."

**Striker Dragon: Dragon/ Dark/ Link 1- ATK:1000 (Middle left)**

A blue metal dragon appeared. Its wings were slightly translucent.

"I activate Striker Dragon's effect. I add Boot Sector Launch to my hand," I declared. With a quick pause I continued," Now, I activate Boot Sector Launch. All Rokket monsters gain 300 atk and def."

My move did not yield any reaction from the golden duelist, except for the small nod of acknowledgment.

"I activate Boot Secor Launch's additional effect," I continued, "I can summon two Rokket monsters from my hand in defense position. Come forth Magnarokket and Metalrokket dragon."

**Magnarokket Dragon: Dragon/ Dark/ LV 4- DEF:1200**

**Magnarokket:1200-1500 DEF**

**Metalrokket Dragon: Dragon/ Dark/ LV 4- DEF:1400**

**Metalrokket: 1400-1700 DEF**

The two dark blue metallic dragons took their place on the field. Magnarokket had a broader head like Metalrokket was slimmer in size.

"I activate Noctovison Dragon's effect from my hand. It a dark dragon monster is special summoned, I can summon it from the hand."

**Noctovision Dragon: Dragon/ Dark/ LV 7- 2800 DEF**

"Come forth the circuit that lights my path."

Divine flinched slightly as the circuit appeared above us. If it was fear that caused her to do it, she hid it.

"The conditions are two dark dragon monsters," I declared," I set Noctovision Dragon and Striker Dragon in the link arrows to link summon. Link-2 Dillingerous Dragon.

A purple and gold dragon emerged from the circuit. It was broader and thicker than only of the other dragons on the field. It placed itself in the extra link zone.

**Dillingerous Dragon: Dragon/ Dark/ Link 2: 1600 ATK (Top middle, bottom middle)**

"I activate Noctovision Dragon's effect. Since it was used to link summon I can draw a card."

With this card, I wouldn't need three monsters to battle her with. Only two would be enough.

"Come forth the circuit that lights my path," I re-chanted," The conditions are three effect monsters."

Dillingerous Dragon split into two as Magnarokket and Metalrokket vanished into the light above as well. The wind raged as the circuit united.

"I link summon Link 4, Borrelsword Dragon."

A red dragon emerged from the circuit. Yellow wings formed on its back and green energy pulsed through its body. Sharp blades came from its head, just as sharp as the teeth in its mouth.

**Borrelsword Dragon: Dragon/ Dark/ Link 4: 3000 ATK (Top middle, Bottom middle, middle left, bottom left)**

Borrelswoard let out a might growl as it set itself in the extra monster zone.

"I activate the spell, Quick Revolve," I proceeded," I can summon a rokket from my deck but it cant attack and will be destroyed at the end of the turn."

"You don't plan on keeping it until the end of the turn though," Divine retorted.

"Your right," I confirmed. "I summon Shellrokket dragon."

**Shellrokket Dragon: Dragon/ Dark/ LV 2- DEF: 2000**

**Shellrokket: 2000-2300 DEF**

I activate Dillingerous Dragon's effect from the graveyard. When a rokket is special summoned onto my field I can summon it from the graveyard, but it is banished when it leaves the field."

The purple dragon once again appeared on the field.

**Dillingerous Dragon: Dragon/ Dark/ Link 2: 1600 ATK (Top middle, bottom middle)**

"Absorouter Dragon effect activates from the hand. When a rokket monster is special summoned onto the field, I can summon it in defense position."

**Absorouter Dragon:Dragon/ Dark/ LV 7: DEF:2800**

I paused, allowing a moment to look at my opponent. Her jaw was clenched as if to release a growl. A fist was squeezed beneath her duel disk in anger. No fear it seemed to collect on her. she held strong. Let us see if it would hold when I was finished.

"Come forth the circuit that lights up my path, "I recalled the circuit, "I use Dillingerous, Absorouter, and Shellrokket dragon to link summon."

The circuit appeared before us, shining brighter than it had during Divine's turn. Each dragon burst into the circuit with great force as they filled the link arrows.

"A new wind pierces through the closed world. Come forth Link 4, Borreload Dragon!"

A deafening roar echoed throughout the field. I held my arm up and the shockwaves tried to knock me down. Further way, Divine seemed to be having a slightly harder time staying on her feet. Her hair wiped back and forth as she looked away, holding both of her arms in front of her to shield her eyes. The red dragon formed, followed by its blue overlaying. The blue horns on top of its head and faceguards formed, right after it's green eyes locked onto the enemies in front of it.

**Borreload Dragon: Dragon/ Dark/ Link 4: 3000 ATK (Middle left, middle right, bottom left, bottom right)**

Upon its link summon, Divine quickly snapped back up into a ready position, staring at Borreload Dragon like she had done it a million times before. My eyes narrowed. Was she just that fearless or had a plan. I stopped myself. Second-guessing would cause you to lose the duel.

"I activate Absorouter Dragon's effect. When it is sent to the graveyard I can add a rokket monster from my deck to my hand. I add Rokket Synchron."

Divine sneered as I added the card to my hand. She probably already knew what I had planned next turn.

"Borreload attack Noble Powered Princess," I declared as Borreload reared it's head back as energy formed in its mouth," I activate Borreload's effect Strange Trigger. The monster it battles is summoned to Borreload's link."

Divine's eyes narrowed.

"Borreload's effect isn't a target one so Princess can change sides," I remarked on Divine's reaction," and Borreload isn't affected by card effects so your trap cards won't be able to stop its effect.

"Not so fast Revolver," Divine declared, "I activate Recruiting Captian's effect from the graveyard. By banishing it and another Noble Powered monster, such as Divine Companion from the graveyard, I can negate the battle between a Noble Powered monster this turn."

I took a small step back as Divine countered. Borreload Dragon fired its attack red with energy. A white shield appeared in front of Princess, taking the blow away from her.

"I activate Divine Companion's effect," Divine declared," When she is banished from the graveyard by a Noble Powered effect, I can summon a LV 4 or lower Noble Powered monster from my deck in defense position. I summon Noble Powered Recover Circut."

A green circuit took the field. Golden lines edged across its surface, forming shapes like eyes and a smiley face.

**Noble Powered Recover Circut: Divine/ Cyberse/ LV 3- DEF:1200**

**Recover Circut: 1200-1500 DEF**

"Now I activate Recover Circut's special ability. When it is summoned next to a Noble Powered monster's link, I can add Noble Powered cards back from my banished zone equal to the number of link marker's that card has," Divine informed, "Since it was summoned next to Link 2 Maiden of Hope, I can add two cards from my banished zone back to my deck."

"The only ones you have there are the two monsters you just banished this turn," I observed.

"Your right," Divine agreed," So Divine Companion and Recruiting Captain are added back to my deck."

The slots on her duel disk moved, the holographic cards forming in her hand before they disappeared back into her deck slot. I hummed a little. So her cards not only banished themselves but banished other Noble Powereds. Other Noble Powered that could use that banishment for their own effect. She had successfully deflected Borreload's effect, summoned a new monster to the field, and added cards back to her deck. If Divine kept dueling like this she might actually win, but Borreload was not the only card on the field.

"Borrelsword, attack Noble Powered Goddess."

Borrelsword horns folded in, covering its face and forming a large sword. It charged at Goddess. The woman opened her eyes and extended out her hand. A powerful bright light forced Borrelsword to struggle to land its attack.

"Borrelsword's effect. When this card battles your monster it takes half of its attack points and adds it to itself."

**Goddess: 3100-1550 ATK**

**Borrelsword: 3000- 4550 ATK**

Goddess's light faded as Borrelsword closed in on her.

"I activate my trap, Marked Power of Nobles!" Divine yelled.

The left trap card flipped up. It detailed Noble Powered Goddess and Princess surrounded by the link circuit.

"When a Noble Powered monster is targeted for an attack I can activate this trap and equip it onto my battling monster until the end of the turn. For every Noble Powered link marker on the field, the Noble Powered monster gains 200 attack points. Both monsters in the battle aren't destroyed as well.

**200 x 8 = 1600**

**Goddess: 1550- 3150**

"Nice effort Borrelsword still deals you damage," I answered

Goddess's attack powered up once again but it was no use, Borrelsword had closed in on the monster. Borrelsword slashed Goddess, knocking her back, leaving a golden scar across her.

**Borrelsword: 4550**

**Goddess: 3150**

_1400 damage_

**Divine: 5400- 4000 Hand 4**

Another counter. Borrelsword could've been able to attack a second time if either of us had a monster in attack position to switch to defense, something Divine probably knew. If Borreload's attack had gone through Princess would've been summoned onto my field to attack Maiden and both Maiden and Goddess would've lost their attack point gain.

"I end my turn," I muttered.

"I'm not done. I activate Marked Powered's additional effect. When it is sent to the graveyard you take damage equal to half the amount of points my Noble Powered gained.

**Revolver: 4000-3200 LP (Hand 1)**

Divine didn't immediately get her turn started. Her eyes rested on the field. Perhaps she was strategizing what to do with her turn. She countered my Borrels once but would she be able to again. Another question struck deeper in my mind.

"Tell me. Why are you getting involved with the Ignis?" I asked, "Why did you revive the dark ignis?"

"What part of I don't want any of YOU involved in do you not understand," Divine exasperated before her eyes turned hard," or are you just trying to cause more problems?"

Something about her was so familiar, but I was certain I had never met this person before Playmaker, and I came across her duel. Her hardened gaze and anger were not what I had expected until later on into this duel when she was close to defeat. However, she was like this when we started the duel, unyielding, tactile, and relentless almost like...

Playmaker. The only duelist that I considered to be my rival. The person I had saved from my father's project, coming back for revenge against me and the rest of the Knight of Hanoi for our previous crimes. He was unrelenting against us, ready to fight until the end until we were gone, just like Divine was ready to do to Modicum. It was almost the same unless...

"You are the origin of an Ignis."

Divine's rage completely vanished the moment I said those words. That was all I needed to see to know I was right. She stumbled back a small step as she tried to find the words to speak. After a few attempts, she found her words and her anger.

"What...Why would you think that?" Divine shuddered.

"There are three reasons why. First, you have Cyberse cards. Right now an Ignis or I can create Cyberse cards. Seeing as I never made these and the Ignis did not create any divine cyberse cards, it stands to reason another ignis is out there. Second, you said that we never had all the data. Every simulation we did involve the six Ignis, not seven which would have changed things. Third, your unrelenting anger and determination to destroy Modicum are exactly like Playmaker whose anger was brought upon the Knights of Hanoi because of the Lost Incident. He was also the origin for an Ignis and paired up with it to fight us, just like your doing with Modicum, correct?"

Divine's eyes only increasing narrowed.

"So tell me, how did the Divine Ignis come about?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back everybody. Sorry, it has taken so long to get another chapter of the story out. These rokkets have been difficult. Fun fact, I was about to finish this chapter (because all I had left was the duel) and got to the end of Revolver's turn and realized I couldn't pull off the combo I was wanting Revolver to pull off.
> 
> Hunter HQ: Hope the duel comes along well and it's interesting as it sets the scene here for future parts to come. Since Ai is the only ignis featured at the moment it means the others won't be back for a while. He may play a role perhaps in all this. For the chess pieces wonder if they will be back too, wonder if King, Knight, and Rook being out of place would mean something later. What about Queen, Bishop, and Pawn? Also, there are 3 kings. Seems almost like Jin and Miyu would begin dating. (Guess with Ai revived maybe cyberse world can come back since it disappeared when he died so with him back maybe it slowly restores?) Seems Seina has someone close in the hospital, with a ring maybe it's a wedding ring? Also maybe the dark purple figure can be the Modicum leader. As it features Playmaker, Revolver, and Divine a lot I take it they'll be the main bunch here? As for Divine attribute, another one is Holactie the Creator of Light, with the type Creator God
> 
> Karnia: Well, I got half the duel done if that counts. I am glad you think the future plans are interesting. As of right now Ai and the Divine Ignis are the only ones to come for a while. The chess pieces will be explained later on in the future. Yes. I am shipping Jin x Miyu and I hope I can make some progress that way soon. All I have been able to do for them is have Miyu save Jin from a panic attack. Cyberse world you say...just you wait on when it comes back. Seina does but it is not a wedding ring. The ring is on the middle right finger, casual ring wear. Yea... I missed Jolactie as well, but since it was never played in the Yugioh series as far as I can remember (except for Atem in ancient Egypt) I am going to pretend it doesn't exist.
> 
> Please comment, review, like, or just simply come back for the next chapter. I appreciate all the support to continue writing.
> 
> ~Karnia


End file.
